Heir Yagami: Resurrection
by Misuho-Tita
Summary: Misa descobre que, antes de partir, Light deixou para ela uma parte de si. Pode um filho encontrar o caminho que, no passado, seu pai não encontrou? -Sinopse completa na fic.
1. Prólogo: Morte x Vida

**Heir Yagami: Resurrection**

_**Sinopse:**__ Light Yagami está morto... Mas, no vazio da Morte, encontra um velho "amigo" que lhe dá as armas para novamente realizar a sua ambição. Já no mundo humano, Misa descobre que antes de partir, Light deixou para ela uma parte si. Pode um filho encontrar o caminho que no passado seu pai não encontrou?_

_**Nota:** Postada originalmente no **AnimeSpirit** (.br/fanfics/historia/333999/animes-death-note-heir-yagami-resurrection) e no **Nyah! Fanfiction** (./historia/190373/Heir_Yagami_Resurrection).  
><em>

**Capítulo 1 - Prólogo: Morte x Vida**

**O humano que usar o Death Note, após sua morte, irá ao mesmo destino das pessoas mortas por ele, nesse caso, o vazio. **(_Death Note, regra 44_)

Seus olhos castanhos contemplam mais uma vez a cidade que lhe parece tão vazia, vista através da janela de seu apartamento. Deste lugar em que, por seis anos, dividiu com o único e verdadeiro amor de sua vida. O vento, faz voar seus cabelos loiros e, seu pensamento, mais uma vez se volta para seu único amor, que, agora, estava morto, Light Yagami.

A imagem dele tão viva em sua mente só fazia o vazio de seu peito piorar. Dois meses, dois meses que, pareciam dois séculos sem ele. Após sua morte, ninguém quis procurar por seu corpo, fazer um velório justo e cremar seus restos mortais. Por amor a ele, ela o fez. No velório, último momento para prestar uma homenagem a seu amor, só três pessoas estiveram presentes, ela, Sachiko Yagami e Sayu Yagami, mãe e irmã de seu único e eterno amor. Nem Touta Matsuda, que namorava com Sayu e sempre admirara Light fora ao cerimonial de despedida de seu amor.

E, isso, já fazia dois meses... Como era solitária sua vida sem ele... Perdera sua alegria de viver, nem seu trabalho como modelo a fazia mais feliz... Quantas vezes pensou em se matar? Quantas vezes tentou dar cabo de sua própria vida, só para se encontrar com Light no mundo dos mortos? Mas, uma força sempre a impedia... E então os dias foram passando... Passavam lentamente, mas passavam e, um mês depois começou a notar as mudanças... Estava preparando seu café da manhã quando o cheiro dos alimentos lhe provocou um forte enjoo, fora correndo para o banheiro e vomitara muito. No começo, achou que o enjoo era apenas uma virose estomacal, porém eles continuaram... Todas as manhãs... Então, ela reparou um detalhe que havia passado despercebido em meio a sua dor: sua menstruação estava atrasada há mais de duas semanas... Além disso, também estava com um sono anormal e com seus seios e pernas inchadas...

Foi então até uma farmácia e comprou um teste de gravidez, o resultado deu um novo sentido a sua vida. Positivo. Estava grávida. Light morrera, mas, deixara para ela uma parte de si. Plantara nela uma sementinha dele, sangue de seu sangue, carne de sua carne. Uma parte de Light que, ninguém poderia tirar dela... Um bebê só dela, o único filho e herdeiro de Light Yagami. A partir daquele momento, viveria para aquele bebê, seu filho com Light.

Já estava chegando ao terceiro mês de gestação, logo, sua barriga começará a crescer e as pessoas notarão seu estado. Desde que soubera, guardara segredo de todos sobre seu filho, sim, seu filho. Ainda não sabia o sexo do bebê, mas, tinha certeza de que era um menino, seu coração de mãe lhe dizia isso, um menino que seria tão inteligente quanto o pai.

Agora, lutava contra um dilema, se, diria ou não a mãe e a irmã de Light que estava grávida. Não por elas, mas, desde a morte de Light, Matsuda e todos os seus amigos da polícia a olhavam de um jeito torto, como se esperassem algo dela. Como se esperassem que, a qualquer momento, ela se tornasse o segundo Kira.

O mundo voltara à mesma podridão que era, antes do salvador Kira aparecer. A policia havia noticiado, dois meses atrás, que Kira estava morto e que o caso havia sido encerrado. Porém, ela nunca, jamais esqueceria o vingador de seus pais. Ainda tinha esperanças de que fosse tudo mentira, de que, Kira estava apenas dormindo, esperando o momento certo para ressurgir e fazer do mundo um lugar melhor para ela e seu filho que está a caminho.

_Mundo Shinigami..._

Não sabia quanto tempo havia se passado, a única coisa da qual se lembrava, era de dor súbita no coração, as palavras de Ryuuku quando haviam se conhecido "_No fim, eu escreverei o seu nome no meu Death Note"_e então seus olhos se fecharam para a morte...

Mexeu suas mãos por um instante e então tocou o solo. Mas, como isso era possível se estava morto? Aliás, onde estava? Com certo esforço, abriu seus olhos e então, pode enxergar a extensão e escuridão daquele vazio... Um céu negro totalmente encoberto por pesadas nuvens cinza. Ali, não havia sol, nuvens, estrelas, nada... Só o vazio...

Olhou para o seu corpo e então percebeu que, os ferimentos causados pelas balas que recebera haviam sumido. Então, era isso a morte? Estar confinado aquele eterno vazio? Naquele lugar não havia nada... Será que estava ali para se arrepender de seus supostos pecados? Se fosse, o Deus que o levara para lá estava perdendo seu tempo. Apesar de estar morto, não tinha arrependimento nenhum de ter usado o Death Note para tentar construir um mundo melhor e ser o Deus do novo mundo. Não, fizera a coisa certa, os humanos é que não souberam compreender a grandeza de sua missão.

Por mais que andasse, aquele vazio continuava, parecia não ter fim. Se esperavam que ele se arrependesse, estavam redondamente enganados. Só precisava de uma chance, e, começaria tudo de novo...

De repente, ouve um barulho vindo do céu, parecendo asas, olha para a direção em que ouvira o barulho e vê uma figura muito familiar se aproximando... Aos poucos, as asas do Shinigami que durante anos esteve ao seu lado vão se tornando cada vez mais nítidas, até que Ryuuku chega e para bem diante de si, os olhos vermelhos do Shinigami encarando seus olhos acastanhados.

Ryuuku encara Light com seu costumeiro olhar zombeteiro.

- He! He! He! He! Há quanto tempo, Light!

- Onde nós estamos, Ryuuku?

- Light, sabe que no mundo humano você era mais inteligente? Nós estamos no mundo Shinigami. Quando nos encontramos pela primeira vez, eu avisei que ao morrer, você não iria nem para o céu nem para o inferno. É o que acontece com os humanos que usam o Death Note.

Light olha irritado para o Shinigami. Se durante sua vida nunca teve medo dele, agora, em sua morte, muito menos.

- Então agora eu virei um Shinigami, Ryuuku?

- Não, Light. Você está condenado a viver no vazio deste mundo. Se bem que existe uma forma de você se tornar um Shinigami...

- Eu não quero me tornar um Shinigami, preciso encontrar uma maneira de voltar ao mundo humano e terminar o que comecei.

- Veja bem, Light, a morte é o fim de tudo, até para você. Não há meios de você voltar à vida. Mas, em memória a nossos bons e velhos tempos quero te mostrar uma coisa que talvez faça você querer se tornar um Shinigami... Como Shinigami, você possuirá um Death Note e poderá usá-lo para matar humanos e aumentar sua expectativa de vida, como nós fazemos. Ou talvez, você perca o caderno no mundo dos humanos, é a única forma que terá para voltar.

Light começa a pensar, se, encontrasse um humano para entregar seu caderno, será que este humano teria a coragem, a inteligência e a fibra necessária para fazer tudo o que ele fez e mais? Não... Pouco provável... Só outro Light Yagami seria forte o suficiente para fazer Kira ressuscitar.

Ryuuku solta uma gargalhada, ao ver o olhar pensativo de seu antigo parceiro.

- Light, vamos ver o mundo humano. Talvez ao ver o que quero te mostrar você mude de ideia... Mas saiba que só estou fazendo isso por nossos anos de convivência, me diverti muito enquanto estive com você no mundo humano.

Ryuuku leva Light até o poço onde se é possível ver o mundo humano. Lá, os olhos do rapaz se fixam na janela que parece se formar, então, ele a vê, Amane Misa, a única pessoa que realmente o amou, ela parecia deslumbrada com alguma coisa e, estava um pouco mais gordinha e então, os olhos do rapaz se voltam para a enorme barriga da modelo que no passado fora sua mulher. Seu rosto rapidamente muda de expressão, assumindo seu olhar de Kira, frio e calculista. Misa estava grávida? Quanto tempo havia se passado desde sua morte? E quem era o pai da criança? No mesmo instante, a compreensão chega a ele... A criança que Misa estava esperando só poderia ser...

- Parabéns, papai. – O Shinigami dá um forte tapa nas costas de Light – Seu filho deve nascer daqui a dois meses humanos. Você foi esperto, Light, eu te matei mas mesmo assim você arranjou um jeito de continuar vivo no mundo dos humanos.

O olhar sério de Light rapidamente dá lugar a seu habitual sorriso de vitória, um sorriso que costumava dar na sua época de Kira. Agora, o jogo se invertera... Misa estava carregando seu herdeiro... Um novo Kira... Aquele que, com sua ajuda, seria o novo Deus do novo mundo. Juntos, venceriam Near, a SPK, a NPA e quem quer que interferisse em seu caminho... Acabara de encontrar sua razão para continuar...

Sem tirar seu olhar da barriga de Misa, diz:

- Ryuuku, como faço para me tornar um Shinigami?

- He! He! He! He! He! Fácil Light, é só pedir ao rei dos Shinigamis. Só ele tem este poder!

Light olha mais uma vez para o mundo dos humanos e para a barriga de Misa, onde seu filho crescia protegido do mundo. Por ele, iria até o reino dos Shinigamis. Near, o jogo estava prestes a recomeçar.

- Ryuuku, me leve até o rei dos Shinigamis.

*******************************************************************  
><em><br>Mundo humano...  
><em>  
>- Força, Misa! Você consegue! – dizia Sachiko Yagami, ao lado de Misa na sala de parto do hospital de Tóquio.<p>

A modelo aperta com força a mão de sua sogra. Estava suada, dando tudo de si para trazer seu bebê ao mundo. Agora faltava pouco, muito pouco para tê-lo finalmente em seus braços.

- **AHÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! AÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍ! **– grita e arfa Misa. Ao longo dos últimos meses, imaginara dia após dia como seria o rostinho de seu bebê. Em sua imaginação, havia uma criança com os olhos e os cabelos do pai. Ela queria que ele fosse idêntico a ele, para, ela poder lembrar-se para sempre do seu amor.

- Agora falta muito pouco, Amane-San. – diz o médico. – Estou quase vendo a cabeça do seu filho. Continue, só falta mais um pouco!

Misa continua fazendo força, empurrando seu filho para o mundo. O filho de Light estava quase chegando.

- Já estou vendo a cabecinha dele, Amane-San. – continua o médico. – Empurre só mais um pouco!

- **AAAAHÁÁÁÁÁÁ! **– grita Misa, fazendo um último esforço para expulsar seu bebê de dentro de si.

Após este esforço, ela relaxa a mão que apertava sem parar a mão de sua sogra. Seu rosto estava molhado de tanto suor, seus olhos castanhos pareciam cansados. Então, ela escuta um choro agudo de bebê e olha para o pequeno menino todo ensanguentado nas mãos do médico, que, imediatamente, corta o cordão umbilical e, entrega o menino, ainda ensanguentado, a sua mãe.

- É um lindo menino, Amane-San!

Misa encosta seu filho junto a seu tronco e beija a testa dele... Finalmente tinha em seus braços o fruto de seu amor por Light, à parte dele que, antes de morrer, deixara para ela. As lágrimas inundam-lhe os olhos.

- Sim, doutor. – diz Misa, ainda emocionada. – Lindo igual ao pai. Meu filhinho querido, meu Kenji Yagami.

Misa acaricia e nina seu bebê, se sentia completa e realizada agora. A modelo só não imaginava que, do mundo Shinigami, um par de olhos vermelhos comtemplava o pequeno Kenji Yagami, que acaba de chegar ao mundo...

**CONTINUA...**


	2. Renascimento

**Heir Yagami: Resurrection**

**Capítulo 2 - Renascimento**

**Após este caderno tocar no solo, ele passa a ser de propriedade do mundo humano.** _(Death Note, regra 5)_

___Dezessete anos depois...  
><em>  
>Em uma escola particular de Tóquio, um professor explana sua aula:<p>

- Hoje, falaremos de uma pessoa que, há dezessete anos, foi, por muitos, considerado um Deus. Mas, que para a polícia, era apenas um serial killer, o mais famoso que o mundo conheceu. Alguém sabe de quem estou falando?

- Kira. – respondeu um aluno, de modo sério. Alto, pele branca, cabelos castanhos claros, quase loiros e lisos, que, usa em um corte muito certinho, jogado para o lado. Seus olhos são castanhos escuros e demonstram certa nostalgia, como se o simples fato de estar naquela sala de aula o entediasse. Usa o uniforme da escola, assim como todos os alunos, calça cinza, camisa branca, gravata vermelha e terno amarelado.

- Resposta correta, como sempre, Yagami-Kun. – responde o professor. – Para a polícia Kira foi o assassino mais procurado de todos os tempos. Mas, havia pessoas que o consideravam um Deus. Na época de seu "reinado" a criminalidade em todo o mundo diminuiu consideravelmente...

O professor continua sua aula, enquanto o jovem Yagami quase não presta atenção na mesma, preso em seus próprios pensamentos. Não se importava com o caso Kira, sabia demais a respeito dele, o marido de sua tia Sayu, Touta Matsuda, trabalhara no caso Kira, junto com seus falecidos pai e avô, que ele jamais chegou a conhecer. Quando ele nasceu, ambos estavam mortos.

O sinal de fim de aula toca e o jovem arruma seus livros dentro de sua pasta e está se preparando para ir embora, quando uma jovem para bem em sua frente.

- Você não parecia muito entusiasmada com a aula, não é, Kenji? – diz ela, sorrindo de modo cativante para ele.

- Não há nada que me interesse no caso Kira, Miya. – diz Kenji, de modo neutro, tentando encerrar a conversa. Porém, Miya ainda o encarava com seus profundos olhos azul safira, ela joga uma mecha de seus cabelos negros para trás e continua sorrindo para ele. Agora se me der licença...

Kenji sai da sala e da escola, senso seguido por sua colega de classe. O jovem Yagami não diz uma palavra se quer, preso em seus próprios devaneios.

- Kenji! Nossa, hoje você está mais calado do que o normal!

- Você acha, é? – diz o jovem Yagami. – Miya, tenho um compromisso hoje. Se não se importa, outro dia conversamos.

- Que compromisso?

- Minha mãe e eu fomos convidados para jantar na casa de minha tia.

- Então é por isso que você está tão aborrecido?

- Em partes. Até amanhã, Miya.

Kenji apressa o passo, deixando sua colega de turma para trás. Tira de sua pasta um iphone, conecta o fone de ouvido e começa a escutar as notícias, que, são sempre as mesmas. Crimes, crimes e mais crimes. O mundo estava uma podridão... Sempre pensara que o sistema estava errado... Kira julgava criminosos e os punia com a morte, mas como ele fazia isso ainda era um mistério. Suspeitava que Touta Matsuda e seus companheiros soubessem, afinal eles trabalharam no caso Kira. Não que o marido de sua tia falasse com ele sobre o assunto, na verdade, ele e Matsuda não falavam de absolutamente nada... Ela parecia não suportá-lo, assim como percebia no olhar dele a antipatia que sentia por seu pai, Yagami Light, toda vez que sua mãe tocava em seu nome. E, se Matsuda não o suportava, a recíproca era verdadeira, pois ele também não o suportava... Sempre tivera a impressão de que Matsuda escondia algo dele, de sua mãe, de sua vó e de sua tia, e pior, ele sempre se ofendia, toda vez que ele falava sobre seu objetivo de, após a faculdade, seguir os passos de seu avô e seu pai e entrar para a NPA.

Kenji chega em casa, o mesmo apartamento que, de acordo com sua mãe, ela dividiu com seu pai. Vai para seu quarto, deita na cama e liga o aparelho de televisão, onde o noticiário local fala de mais crimes, o que fez com seus pensamentos voltassem para a aula de história japonesa e o famoso caso Kira. Ele era totalmente contra Kira, mas, não podia negar, durante seu reinado, a criminalidade em todo o mundo havia diminuído. Sua mãe dizia que Kira era o salvador da humanidade, e, lamentava o fato de ele ter morrido.

Em meio a seus devaneios, o rapaz acaba adormecendo.

*****************************************************

_Mundo Shinigami..._

Seus olhos vermelhos continuam fixos naquele poço, contemplando Kenji Yagami. Seu rosto, totalmente esquelético e desfigurado, tomado por fungos, há muito deixara de ser humano. Seus cabelos, antes impecavelmente arrumados, agora deslizavam até abaixo de seus ombros, totalmente desleixados. O corpo há muito já não era o de um humano, os ossos de seus braços e pernas a mostra, cobertos por tecidos pretos e rasgados, deixando partes de seus membros à mostra. Seu tórax já não possui pele, expondo todos os seus arcos costais, os músculos peitorais cobrindo sua caixa torácica e seu coração. Em sua cintura um cinto negro, onde está pendurado seu Death Note. Em suas costas asas... Suas mãos são cobertas por luvas, a fim de esconder suas articulações visíveis, seus pés são protegidos por grossas botas negras. Seu único traço humano são seus olhos, que, são os mesmos, exceto que agora possuem a cor avermelhada dos olhos de um Shinigami.

Passara os últimos dezessete anos esperando pacientemente o momento de seu filho estar pronto para assumir sua missão. Acompanhara seu crescimento e, com certa satisfação, o fato dele não ter herdado as capacidades mentais de Misa. Sim, seu filho era tão inteligente quanto ele, e, isso seria perfeito. Sentia que estava cada vez mais perto o momento do renascimento de Kira.

E então ele escuta passos, nem precisava se virar, sabia exatamente de quem eram aqueles passos, era, do único Shinigami com quem conversava naquele mundo.

- Ei Light, quando é que você vai parar de observar o seu filho? Quando estávamos no mundo humano você nunca me pareceu o tipo de cara muito paternal. – diz Ryuuku, tentando chamar a atenção de seu companheiro.

- O momento finalmente está próximo, Ryuuku, Kira irá renascer.

- Você tem seu Death Note, porque simplesmente não recomeçou seus assassinatos aumentando sua expectativa de vida? Faria Kira renascer e jamais te pegariam...

- E que graça teria isto, Ryuuku? Como você me disse anos atrás, o mundo Shinigami está podre. Será mais interessante no mundo dos humanos. Durante estes dezessete anos, eu me preparei para este momento, matei de uma forma que não chamasse a atenção da SPK, aumentando minha expectativa de vida enquanto via o amadurecimento do novo Kira.

- Light, e como você fará o novo Kira renascer? Por acaso você vai ar seu Death Note para ele e vai ficar sem seu caderno?

Os lábios de Light, outra de suas características humanas que não se perderam após sua transformação em Shinigami, curvam-se em seu habitual sorriso, que, quando era humano, costumava dar quando era um humano, seu habitual sorriso de vitória.

O Shinigami olha diretamente pra seu cinto, chamando a atenção de Ryuuku que, olhando atentamente para o cinto de Light, percebe que ali há dois Death Notes...

- Ei Light, você vai me dizer como conseguiu o segundo Death Note?

Light olha friamente para Ryuuku, não estava disposto a lhe contar como havia conseguindo o segundo Death Note, pois, tudo fazia parte de seu plano para o renascimento de Kira. Desta vez, tudo seria diferente... Não deixaria que nada e nem ninguém atrapalhassem seus planos...

**************************************************

_Mundo humano..._

- Kenji, já está pronto? Você por acaso quer chegar atrasado à casa de sua tia? – Misa bate, mais uma vez, na porta do quarto de Kenji, apressando seu filho. Os anos pareceram não passar para Misa, pois ela continuava tão bela quanto em sua juventude. Tanto, que continuou trabalhando como modelo para sustentar seus filhos. Seus cabelos loiros continuam na mesma altura que eram em sua juventude, porém agora ela os usa soltos ou então presos em um rabo de cavalo. Por conta da gravidez e por estar sozinha no mundo, teve que amadurecer cedo e, deixou as roupas góticas de lado e passou a se vestir como uma adulta, assumindo um ar mais elegante.

Ela tenta abrir a porta, mas, percebe que está trancada. Imediatamente se lembra de Light, pois, ele também tinha esta mania. A cada dia que passava, Kenji se parecia mais com o pai, e, isto a deixava imensamente feliz.

- Kenji, deste jeito vamos chegar atrasados! – diz a modelo, batendo na porta mais uma vez.

Kenji abre a porta e, por um momento, Missa visualiza Light, e não seu filho. Pois o garoto usava uma calça preta, uma blusa da mesma cor e, um sobretudo branco... Trajes que lembravam imensamente seu amado Light. Se os cabelos fossem um pouco mais escuros e ele os usasse para frente ao invés de para o lado...

- Está olhando o que? – Kenji pergunta, embora desconfiasse da resposta.

- Sabe que a cada dia você fica mais parecido com seu pai?

- E? Eu não o conheci, certo? Então isso não faz diferença. Aliás, não pretendo demorar muito neste jantar, tenho cursinho.

- Kenji, é seu pai.

- Tenho respeito por ele, mãe. Aliás, porque a senhora nunca me falou sobre ele? Além de repetir que ele era perfeito e que a senhora era apaixonada por ele?

- Kenji, eu era imatura quando o conheci. E o amei profundamente. Mas, não sei se você tem maturidade suficiente para entender... Talvez quando você estiver formado e for um detetive da NPA.

- Mãe, às vezes tenho a impressão de a senhora que subestima as minhas capacidades. Um dia vou provar a todos o meu potencial.

- Meu filho, sei que você é inteligente. Mas existem certas coisas que só aprendemos com a maturidade, eu as aprendi após a morte de seu pai.

- Aposto que ele era bastante maduro para a idade. Minha vó disse que na minha idade ele também era o melhor aluno do Japão.

- Você e Light são parecidos em muitos aspectos.

- Podemos ir? Quanto antes nos livrarmos deste jantar melhor.

- Porque você não gosta da casa de sua tia?

- Nada contra minha tia, mas mãe, até você já notou que eu e o Matsuda não nos damos muito bem. E que ele não é o fã número um do meu pai... Vamos logo, mãe, pois como já lhe disse, ainda tenho cursinho hoje.

Os dois então vão para o carro e, o caminho até a casa de Sayu é feito no mais absoluto silêncio. A não ser pelo rádio do carro, em que as notícias dos crimes são anunciadas uma após a outra.

- Se Kira ainda estivesse por aqui às coisas seriam diferentes... – suspira Misa.

- Kira não é o salvador do mundo, mãe. Ele foi um criminoso, ele matava as pessoas.

- Ele julgou os criminosos que mataram meus pais, Kenji. Isso é algo que jamais esquecerei... Para mim, Kira será sempre o herói da justiça.

- E para mim um criminoso como qualquer outro. Nós nunca chegaremos a um denominador comum neste aspecto, mãe.

- Você nunca mudará de ideia nesse ponto, não é Kenji?

- Não, mãe, nunca. A lei deve julgar os criminosos e não um ser humano, isto o torna tão criminoso quanto os outros. – Kenji olha obstinado para sua mãe, o mesmo olhar de seu pai...

Misa estaciona o carro em frente à casa de Sayu e Matsuda e resolve dar o assunto por encerrado. Os dois saem do carro, Misa com seu habitual sorriso e Kenji com seu olhar sério e compenetrado. Sayu os recebe de modo acolhedor e caloroso enquanto Matsuda evita Kenji, como sempre. Por sua vez, Kenji simplesmente o ignora, nunca passou despercebido para ele que Matsuda esconde o motivo de não o suportar. Porém, Kenji um dia iria descobrir...

O jantar transcorre normalmente, Misa e Sayu conversando animadamente sobre moda e coisas de mulheres, aos olhos de Kenji, enquanto ele e Matsuda permanecem em silencio. Não aguentando ficar nem mais um minuto ali e, olhou para seu relógio de pulso, um presente de sua mãe, ela disse que o tirou do pulso de seu pai quando encontrou seu corpo. Não sabia por que, mas, simplesmente gostava do relógio. E, se sentiu aliviado ao ver que já estava na hora de seu cursinho.

Matsuda vê no pulso de Kenji aquele maldito relógio e, fecha a cara mais ainda. Para ele, Kenji era parecido demais com Light, o maldito Kira responsável pela morte de seu chefe e uma das pessoas que mais admirou na vida.

- Este tipo de relógio já saiu de moda há muito tempo, Kenji. –diz Matsuda de modo frio.

- Engraçado, não me lembro de ter pedido sua opinião. – diz Kenji levantando-se e, se preparando para ir embora. – E, se eu precisar da opinião de alguém, certamente não será da sua.

- Já vai, Kenji? – pergunta Misa, sem se preocupar com o clima de animosidade entre Kenji e Matsuda.

- Está na hora do meu cursinho, mãe. – responde Kenji, já indo embora. – Obrigado pelo jantar, tia Sayu.

- Estude bastante, Kenji. – diz Sayu, antes de Kenji sair. – Misa, você deve ter orgulho do Kenji, não é? A cada dia ele se torna mais parecido com o Light.

- Eu gostaria que ele usasse o cabelo no mesmo estilo do Light, seria como se ele estivesse vivo...

- Você deveria agradecer o fato de Light Yagami estar morto, Misa. – comenta Matsuda, antes de se retirar.

********************************************************

_Mundo Shinigami...  
><em>  
>Light continua olhando para o mundo humano, onde seu filho está no cursinho. O olhar entediado de Kenji, é idêntico a seu olhar. Seria muito fácil, fazer seu filho aceitar seu destino, sua missão, o legado de Kira faz parte dele.<p>

Ryuuku o observa entediado, não sabia o que tanto Light observava no mundo humano. Que tanta fixação era aquela por Kenji Yagami. Só sabia de uma coisa, que Light, o Shinigami, tinha um plano, um plano que faria Kira renascer mais uma vez.

- Ei, Light, você não vai me contar o que está planejando?

- Será mais divertido você apenas assistir ao show, Ryuuku. E, não se preocupe, ele está prestes a começar. Já está na hora.

Ao dizer isto, Light tira de seu cinto um dos Death Notes, e sorri para si mesmo.

- O que vai fazer com este Death Note, Light?

- Não é óbvio, Ryuuku? Vou fazer o mesmo que você quando nos conhecemos, irei perdê-lo no mundo humano para que Kenji possa encontra-lo.

- Light, a partir do momento que o Death Note tocar no mundo humano, ele pertencerá ao mundo humano. Se por acaso Kenji não o encontrar e outra pessoa o fizer, você não poderá fazer nada. Terá que ficar com o humano que o encontrar até que o caderno acabe ou até que o humano que o encontrar acabe.

- Por acaso você esqueceu com quem está falando, Ryuuku? Apesar de agora eu ser um Shinigami, minha inteligência continua a mesma. Eu pensei em todos os detalhes. Então você deve ficar quieto e assistir ao show.

**********************************************************

_Mundo humano..._

Kenji acaba de sair do cursinho e caminha pelas ruas da cidade escutando seu iphone. O jantar na casa de sua tia fora entediante, e, Matsuda simplesmente o irritara. Desde criança ele nunca o suportava, ele, o aturara provavelmente por Sayu. O pior era ser obrigado a ter que suportá-lo de vez em quando. Matsuda o olhava como se o fato de ele estar vivo fosse um pecado, e, isso o irritava.

E, ainda por cima, ele vivia dizendo, indiretamente, que a NPA jamais aceitaria o filho de Light Yagami, como se ele fosse um criminoso ou algo do gênero. Como se o fato dele ser filho de Light Yagami fosse um pecado mortal.

Kenji finalmente chega à rua de seu apartamento, que está deserta, ele olha em seu relógio de pulso e vê que já são quase meia noite. Olha para o céu e percebe que o mesmo está com nuvens pesadas, então seria melhor apressar os passos antes que a chuva começasse.

Mas, é neste momento que, repentinamente, do céu cai um caderno negro, bem diante de seus olhos. Kenji fica paralisado, enquanto olha o estranho caderno negro que literalmente caiu do céu, bem debaixo de seus pés.

**CONTINUA...**


	3. Confronto: Pai x Filho

**Heir Yagami: Resurrection**

**Capítulo 3 - Confronto: Pai x Filho**

Kenji não consegue parar de olhar para aquele caderno, queria deixa-lo ali e seguir seu caminho, mas, ao mesmo tempo, queria pegá-lo, parecia que, dentro dele, havia uma força que o impulsionava a pegar o estranho caderno negro. Sem conseguir se conter, Kenji abaixa-se e, pega o caderno, logo ele lê o nome escrito na capa:

- "Death Note?" Que brincadeira é essa?

Ele balança a cabeça em sinal de descrença, não acreditando em uma piada tão sem graça, um "caderno da morte". Era, sem dúvida a piada mais sem graça que já vira em sua vida.

- Francamente, quanta falta de criatividade...

Kenji olha fixamente para o caderno, tenta jogá-lo no chão, mas, simplesmente não consegue, e, o fato de não conseguir descartar o caderno o intriga. Então, ele coloca o caderno em sua pasta e continua seu caminho.

- Eu devo estar ficando louco... – Kenji suspira para si mesmo.

O rapaz segue seu caminho e rapidamente chega a sua casa, onde é recebido por Misa.

- Bem vindo de volta, Kenji!

- É, cheguei.

- Como foi no cursinho?

- Sem novidades. Agora se me der licença, vou dormir, mãe. Estou cansado e amanhã tenho aula.

- Você é igualzinho a seu pai... Certo. Boa noite, Kenji.

- Boa noite, mãe.

Kenji vai para seu quarto, tranca a porta e então abre sua pasta e retira dela o caderno. Ele senta-se em sua escrivaninha e liga a televisão, onde está passando o noticiário, mas o rapaz não dá atenção ao mesmo, seus olhos estão fixos no caderno. Sem conseguir se conter, ele abre o caderno...

- "How to Use it... O humano que tiver seu nome escrito no Death Note deverá morrer..." Morrer, não é? "A escrita do nome não terá efeito se o escritor não tiver em mente o rosto da vítima. Assim como, pessoas que compartilham o mesmo nome não serão afetadas... Se a causa da morte for especificada dentro de 40 segundos depois de escrito o nome da vítima, ela acontecerá. Não sendo especificada, a vítima morrerá de ataque cardíaco..."

O rapaz continua a ler as regras do caderno, mais incrédulo em cada uma delas...

- Francamente, para que eu trouxe isto pra casa? Que piada mais sem graça...

Ele joga o caderno em cima da cama, e, começa a prestar atenção no noticiário, onde a polícia japonesa estava noticiando a fuga de um perigoso assassino da prisão: Toshio Kobaiyashi, a fotografia do assassino sendo mostrada em seguida. Kenji memoriza o nome e o rosto do assassino, se perguntando por que está fazendo isso. Depois, vai até a cama e pega o Death Note, volta para a mesa de computador e pega uma caneta...

- Será que ele vai morrer mesmo? Mas, se ele morrer, eu serei um assassino... Além do mais, a polícia é quem deve cuidar disso... Afinal foi a falta de segurança deles que fez com que um criminoso fugisse.

Kenji guarda a caneta, fecha o caderno e o guarda na primeira gaveta da mesa para então ir para sua cama e deitar-se, o misterioso caderno presente em seus pensamentos...

********************************************************

_Mundo Shinigami..._

Light e Ryuuku observam Kenji no mundo dos humanos. Light não tira seus olhos vermelhos do garoto, vez ou outra direcionando seu olhar para a gaveta em que ele guardara o Death Note. A primeira parte do plano para o renascimento de Kira fora concluída. Ryuuku por sua vez, olha para seu companheiro Shinigami com seu sorriso costumeiro.

- He, he, he, Light. Parece que seu filho não puxou ao pai, ele não testou o caderno. E eu achando que ele ia matar aquele criminoso. Você não é mais tão bom de planos quanto antigamente.

- Que ele não ia testar o caderno de imediatamente já era de se esperar. Mesmo do mundo Shinigami, eu acompanhei o crescimento de Kenji durante estes dezessete anos, Ryuuku.

- Ainda não consigo entender a sua lógica.

- Kenji é meu filho, Ryuuku. Ele vai testar o caderno e verá seu poder... E então o novo Kira irá renascer...

- Pelo que observei do garoto, ele não aprova a política de Kira, você também já deve ter percebido, já que sua vida aqui foi acompanhar o crescimento de seu filho.

Os lábios de Light se curvam em seu habitual sorriso, e o vermelho de seus olhos se intensificam. Planejara tudo, Kenji seria o novo Kira, era o destino dele.

- Bem, Ryuuku, acho que já está na hora do show. Adeus, Ryuuku.

- Aonde você vai, Light?

- Ao mundo humano, onde mais? Afinal, eu perdi meu Death Note...

- Light, você não vai ao mundo humano e me deixar aqui. Afinal se Kira vai renascer, é lá que está a diversão. E faz anos que não como as maçãs do mundo humano.

- Antes de você ir junto, Ryuuku, quero deixar umas coisas bem claras.

- O que é, Light?

- Eu não quero que você interfira no meu primeiro encontro com meu filho. Esperei dezessete anos por este momento e você não vai atrapalhá-lo. Outra coisa, não se atreva a perder seu Death Note no mundo humano, ou isso acabará por atrapalhar meus planos.

- E a diversão nisso tudo onde fica?

- Você verá, Ryuuku, será muito divertido ver Kira retomando o poder mais uma vez. – diz Light, com seu sorriso estampando suas feições de Shinigami.

- Antigamente as coisas eram bem divertidas.

- E voltarão a ser, Ryuuku.

- Você sabe, não é, Light? Que a partir de agora você terá que ficar com o garoto até que o caderno acabe ou até que ele acabe. E no final, você terá que escrever o nome dele em seu Death Note.

- Você se preocupa demais, Ryuuku. Como já te disse, desta vez, as coisas serão diferentes, eu tenho tudo planejado. Agora vamos. E não se esqueça de que eu não quero você atrapalhando meu encontro com meu filho.

Os dois vão até a passagem para o mundo dos humanos. Das costas dos dois Shinigamis, vão crescendo asas, as De Ryuuku negras como a noite e, as de Light, formadas por ossos e fibras musculares, dando um aspecto sinistro ao Shinigami. Assim, os dois abrem suas asas e voam rumo ao mundo dos humanos.

*************************************************************

_Mundo humano...  
><em>  
>Kenji olha para o relógio e percebe que já passa de meia noite. Havia estudado demais e perdera a noção do tempo. Ele desliga o computador e fecha seu livro, abrindo uma gaveta para guardar o livro. Péssima ideia, pois dá de cara com o caderno negro o "Death Note". Ele pega o caderno e, novamente abre no "How to Use it", uma vontade, bem no fundo de seu íntimo, de testar o caderno, só para ver se funciona mesmo ou, se é uma brincadeira de muito mau gosto.<p>

Estava enfrentando um grande dilema... Testar ou não testar? Se fosse verdade, o que ele duvidava, ele seria considerado um assassino...

Ele olha pela janela e vê a chuva caindo lá fora, uma forte tempestade. E então um raio estronda no céu ao mesmo tempo em que uma figura assombrosa aparece em seu quarto, sorrindo para ele.

O rapaz respirou fundo, engolindo um grito de pavor misturado a susto... A criatura tinham olhos vermelhos escarlates e sorria para ele... Seu rosto, uma mistura humana com... Como o que? Não sabia descrever...

- Há dezessete anos espero por este momento, Kenji. – diz o Shinigami.

Kenji observa o Shinigami... O que era aquilo? E como sabia seu nome?

- Neste momento deve estar se perguntando como eu sei nome. Não precisa me responder, está em seus olhos.

- Light, o Shinigami. Originalmente eu era o dono deste caderno que está em suas mãos. – diz o ex-humano sem se deixar abater.

- Light? – diz Kenji, mais surpreso ainda e, ao mesmo tempo, começando a prestar atenção nas feições do Shinigami. Ele não tinha nada de humano a não ser... Os olhos... Olhando atentamente... Eram olhos idênticos aos seus, com exceção da cor, os seus, castanhos, e, os do Shinigami, daquele vermelho escarlate... E ele disse que se chamava Light...

- Não é possível... – Kenji exclama, em um tom de total surpresa.

- Percebeu, meu filho. – diz Light, sem ao menos se mexer ou demostrar qualquer emoção.

O olhos daquele Shinigami, seus olhos, o encaram sem a menor demonstração de qualquer sentimentalismo. Ele tinha muitas perguntas, as quais precisava ver respondidas.

- Mas como... – A surpresa de Kenji é tanta que ele mal consegue formular uma pergunta.

- Tudo culpa do Death Note, este caderno que está em suas mãos.

Os olhos de Kenji saem do Shinigami – se recusava a acreditar que aquela criatura fosse realmente seu pai – e vão para o caderno negro em suas mãos.

- Está dizendo que este caderno não é uma piada?

- O Death Note é real, Kenji, tanto, que foi com ele que me tornei Kira...

- Kira?

- Sim, eu há dezessete anos atrás eu era o humano conhecido como Light Yagami e usei o Death Note para criar um novo mundo, um mundo sem criminosos onde as pessoas pudessem viver em paz. Com este Death Note, eu comecei a criar um mundo novo, e, teria conseguido, se não fosse por L e Near...

Kenji olha intensamente para o Shinigami a sua frente, um olhar tão frio quanto o dele. Pouco lhe importava quem ele era, mas queria saber sobre Kira e o caderno...

- Me conte, Shinigami. Pelo que sei, Kira usava um poder sobrenatural para matar os criminosos de ataque cardíaco. Quero saber tudo sobre Kira e o Death Note...

Light começa a narrar para seu filho sua história, desde o dia em que encontrou o Death Note no gramado de sua escola... Seu encontro com Ryuuku... A aparição de L e como as coisas começaram a desandar... Contou tudo, como conheceu Misa, como ela se ofereceu para ser seus olhos... Só escondendo o fato de que ele nunca foi apaixonado por Misa, que, em todo o tempo em que estiveram juntos, ele só a usou... Depois contou como assumiu o Lugar de L e de sua infeliz morte...

- Se você morreu como...

- Após minha morte, minha alma foi para o mundo Shinigami. Só depois de morto descobri que Misa estava grávida. Então, falei com o rei Shinigami e ele me transformou em um. Acompanhei, do mundo Shinigami seu crescimento e amadurecimento, até que você estivesse pronto, Kenji.

- Pronto?

- Sim, pronto para assumir meu lugar de Kira e ser o Deus do novo mundo.

Kenji olha friamente para o Shinigami a sua frente. Se a criatura achava que ele seria o novo Kira, estava redondamente enganado. Não nascera para se tornar um criminoso.

- Se você quer que eu me torne o novo Kira, está perdendo seu tempo. Eu vou ser o melhor detetive da NPA e não o criminoso mais procurado do planeta. Pode ir embora.

Light sorri sem nenhuma emoção, sabia que seu filho reagiria desta forma. Apesar de não conviver com ele, o acompanhou durante toda sua vida, conhecia cada detalhe de sua personalidade. Além do mais, seu filho era idêntico a ele em muitos aspectos.

- Você não tem escolha, Kenji. Este é seu destino.

Kenji olha furioso para a criatura que tinha seus olhos.

- E quem me escolheu este destino? Você? Faça-me um favor, vá embora e nunca mais volte!

- Eu não posso ir embora, a partir do momento em que você pegou este caderno, ele se tornou seu. Originalmente, este era meu caderno.

- E daí?

- A partir do momento em que você o pegou, ele é seu. E, o Death Note é a ligação entre Kenji Yagami, o humano e Light, o Shinigami. Ninguém mais pode me ver, Kenji, a não ser que toque este caderno e, sei que você não deixará que isso aconteça. A partir de agora, estamos conectados, eu vou onde você estiver.

- O problema é seu. Mas fique sabendo de uma coisa, Shinigami. Eu não vou usar este caderno, não me tornarei um assassino e muito menos o "Deus do novo Mundo" como você diz.

- Isso é o que veremos, filho. – um esboço de um sorriso passa pelas feições sombrias de Light.

- E não me chame de filho! Eu não o sou e jamais serei!

Kenji guarda o Death Note na gaveta e tranca a mesma com chave e em seguida, deita em sua cama, a raiva inundando todo seu interior. Então aquela era a verdade sobre Kira? Ele era filho de um assassino? Aquela criatura sinistra sem um pingo de humanidade era mesmo seu pai? E o que faria com o caderno assassino? Se o Shinigami estivesse falando a verdade, tinha algo muito perigoso em mãos, e, não podia deixar aquele maldito caderno cair nas mãos de ninguém.

A exaustão finalmente toma conta de Kenji, fazendo o jovem fechar seus olhos e ser tomado por um sono sem sonhos...

Light observa seu filho dormindo em um sono profundo e pesado, nem o barulho da tempestade caindo lá fora o incomoda. Light vê a sombra de outro Shinigami se projetando na parede, e então ele vira-se para falar com seu companheiro de muitos anos.

- Então você já chegou, Ryuuku.

- Ei, Light. Parece que seu filho não aceitou muito bem a missão que você impôs a ele. He! He! He!

- Que ele agiria desta forma, já era esperado, Ryuuku.

- Ele nem ao menos quis testar o caderno, parece que ele não puxou ao pai nem a mãe neste aspecto.

- Ele vai testar, Ryuuku. É só questão de saber instigar...

- Instigar, em?

- Sim, Ryuuku, instigar. Como eu te disse, já tenho tudo planejado. Você apenas assistirá ao show.

***************************************************************

Os raios de sol trazem um novo dia, e, Kenji age como se Light não existisse. É claro que o via, afinal o Shinigami estava sempre atrás dele. Mas, não iria deixar que aquela criatura lhe desse ordens ou qualquer coisa do tipo. A melhor opção era fingir que ele não existia. O que estava sendo fácil, visto que o Shinigami também não conversava com ele, talvez estivesse com raiva por ele ter se recusado a se tornar o novo Kira. Em todo caso, era melhor assim.

No colégio, Kenji logo nota a ausência de sua colega que senta em uma carteira a sua frente, Miya Nakayama. Estranhou, pois Miya nunca faltava à aula. Ela era uma das meninas mais falantes de sua turma, e, uma de suas melhores amigas, apesar de muitas vezes ele ser frio com ela, mas este era seu jeito, ele era um pouco frio com a maioria das pessoas, até com sua mãe.

O dia pareceu durar uma eternidade, pois Kenji não consegue se desligar da presença do Shinigami que o seguia feito uma sombra. Aquilo já estava o irritando. Precisava encontrar uma maneira de se livrar do Shinigami e do caderno o mais breve possível...

De repente, uma ideia passa por sua cabeça: e se queimasse o Death Note? Se o caderno desaparecesse, provavelmente seu antigo dono também desapareceria... E então, se veria livre daquele Shinigami que o queria forçar a se tornar um assassino... Kenji sorri, um sorriso que Light percebeu ser idêntico ao seu, o pai repete o gesto do filho, não sabia o que Kenji estava pensando, mas ele imaginava que deveria ser alguma forma de se livrar do caderno, coisa que Light não ia deixar... Seu filho seria o novo Kira, era seu destino.

O dia parece se estender para Kenji, cada minuto parecendo durar uma eternidade. Quando finalmente o sinal de fim de aula tocou, se sentiu aliviado, por finalmente poder ir para casa e se livrar daquele caderno.

Sua pressa é tanta que liga seu iphone mas, não dá atenção nenhuma às notícias que são transmitidas, só pensa ter ouvido o nome de um criminoso que tentara matar e que mudara de ideia, mas, não prestou atenção nos detalhes. O Shinigami voando atrás dele.

Quando finalmente chega em casa, encontra sua mãe sentada em frente à televisão.

- Estou de volta. – diz o rapaz.

Misa sai de gente da televisão e vai encontrar seu filho, a preocupação estampada em seu olhar. Kenji estranha, afinal aquele olhar de preocupação não é algo típico de sua mãe.

- Bem vindo de volta, Kenji. – diz Misa, a voz entregando toda sua preocupação.

Light fixa seu olhar em Misa, algo nela chamando sua atenção, ela havia amadurecido, isto ele pode notar. Durante estes dezessete anos, só prestara atenção em Kenji, e, perceber que estava observando Misa o surpreendeu.

- O que aconteceu, mãe? Parece preocupada. – a voz de Kenji tira Light de deus devaneios.

- Então você não sabe, não é, Kenji?

- Não sei o que? – pergunta o rapaz, tinha a estranha sensação de que não iria gostar da resposta de sua mãe.

- Miya Nakayama foi sequestrada esta manhã, está dando em todos os noticiários. A polícia já sabe quem é o autor do crime, um criminoso que escapou da prisão, o nome dele é Toshio Kobaiyashi.

O olhar de Kenji congela ali. Toshio Kobaiyashi... Não era esse o nome do sujeito que quase matou noite passada? Ele havia sequestrado Miya? Estava perplexo...

- Tem certeza? Não é nenhum engano?

- Não, Kenji! É o assunto em todas as emissoras. A polícia já foi acionada, eles estão procurando pelo sujeito, seu tio Matsuda está no caso.

- Como se aquele cara fosse conseguir cuidar disso! – diz Kenji furioso deixando Misa sozinha, indo para seu quarto e se trancando no mesmo.

Em seu quarto, ele abre a gaveta e tira dela o Death Note, a imagem do criminoso que vira na televisão viva em sua mente.

- Você pode acabar com o sofrimento de sua amiga. – diz Light, com um tom indiferente em sua voz.

- Do que está falando? – pergunta Kenji, sem conter o tom de irritação em sua voz.

- Você sabe que a culpa é sua de sua amiga ter sido sequestrada, não sabe?

- Minha?

- Sim, você teve a chance de matar Toshio Kobaiyashi ontem e não o fez. Sua amiga está sofrendo e você é o responsável. Mas, você pode acabar com tudo isto, Kenji. O poder está em suas mãos...

- O... Poder...

Light sorri, vai até a mesa do computador, pega uma caneta e a coloca nas mãos de Kenji, o Death Note de Kenji aberto em uma página em branco...

- Sim, Kenji, o poder está em suas mãos, apenas escreva o nome e sua amiga estará livre de todo o sofrimento que ela deve passando neste momento... Escreva o nome, e tudo estará terminado... 

**CONTINUA...**


	4. Sequestro x Decisão

**Heir Yagami: Resurrection**

**Capítulo 4 - Sequestro x Decisão**

**Após especificar a causa da morte, detalhes dessa podem ser escritos nos próximos 6 minutos e 40 segundos. **(_Death Note, regra 4_).

- Escrever... O nome dele... – Kenji mal conseguia proferir as palavras...

Light sorri, seu típico sorriso de Kira, seus olhos tomando um tom muito mais profundo de vermelho.

- Escreva o nome dele no Death Note, Kenji. E em quarenta segundos sua amiga estará livre. Se a polícia foi inútil, você pode ser útil.

Kenji segura firme a caneta... E a aperta com força contra a página em branco do Death Note, seus olhos fixos no caderno, em sua mente, a imagem do criminoso que deveria estar atrás das grades. Era só escrever o nome, e, em quarenta segundos Miya estaria livre... Suas mãos tremem enquanto a caneta é pressionada com força contra o caderno...

- **NÃO! EU NÃO SOU UM ASSASSINO!** - diz Kenji, jogando o Death Note e a caneta para o outro lado do quarto.

Light apenas observa a ação de seu filho indiferente.

- Você vai mesmo deixar sua amiga sofrendo, sendo que você tem o poder para acabar com isso em quarenta segundos?

- Shinigami idiota! Já te disse que não sou um assassino! Além do mais é trabalho da polícia cuidar de coisas desse tipo.

- Do jeito que a polícia é competente, pode ser que encontrem sua amiga morta. Se no meu tempo, eu já considerava a polícia incompetente, hoje a considero mais ainda.

- E o que você sabe da polícia hoje em dia? Pelo que sei, você está preso no mundo Shinigami há dezessete anos.

- Sei muito mais do que imagina. Passei estes anos observando a podridão do mundo humano. E observando você, meu filho.

- **NÃO ME CHAME DE FILHO!** – diz o rapaz furioso, deitando-se em sua cama e fechando os olhos para não ver aquele Shinigami que infelizmente era seu pai.

Ele se tornar o novo Kira? Um assassino? De jeito nenhum! Passara sua vida inteira sonhando ser um detetive da NPA, e era inteligente o suficiente para isso. Assim que Miya fosse resgatada, porque, ao contrário do que aquele Shinigami idiota diz, a polícia tem totais condições de lidar com um caso de sequestro, iria se livrar do caderno e consequentemente do Shinigami para sempre. Ao ter este pensamento, sua boca se curva em um meio sorriso involuntário.

Light apenas observa seu filho, agora era questão de tempo. Ele iria testar o Death Note, era seu destino e então, o mundo veria a ressurreição de Kira. Os lábios do Shinigami se curvam no mesmo sorriso de seu filho, enquanto um brilho vermelho toma por completo o olhar do Shinigami.

Kenji pega o controle remoto e liga a televisão em um canal de notícias, onde a equipe de reportagens está na porta da NPA, Kenji senta-se na cama e começa a prestar atenção ao noticiário, ignorando por completo o Shinigami. Na televisão, ele reconhece rapidamente seu tio, Touta Matsuda, junto com seus companheiros de NPA, Shuichi Aizawa, Kanzo Mogi e Hideki Ide.

Light senta-se na cama ao lado de seu filho, este finge que o pai não está ali e continua o ignorando, prestando atenção ao noticiário, onde Aizawa afirma que a polícia ainda não notícia sobre o sequestrador de Miya, mas que estão trabalhando com afinco. Matsuda diz que está esperançoso e que logo o caso estará resolvido.

Ao ver o rosto de seu tio falando calmamente na televisão, Kenji se irrita e desliga a mesma, seus olhos mostrando um brilho de insatisfação. Light percebe na fisionomia de seu filho que ele está insatisfeito.

- É como eu disse, Kenji. – diz o Shinigami sem nenhuma emoção – O mundo está podre, e você tem a chave para fazer com que o mundo se torne melhor, você tem a chave para dar felicidade aos inocentes e mesmo assim se recusa a usá-la.

- Você acha mesmo que me tornando um assassino vai fazer do mundo um lugar melhor? – diz Kenji, a raiva começando a inundá-lo. – Matar criminosos é a melhor maneira de mudar o mundo? Eu não acho! Matar criminosos não é a solução!

- Ótimo, então não reclame das consequências.

Kenji levanta-se de sua cama, destranca a porta de seu quarto e sai apressadamente em direção ao quarto de sua mãe. Ele abre a porta e encontra Misa deitada, também assistindo ao noticiário, ela logo nota a presença do filho e volta sua atenção para ele.

- Kenji, algum problema?

- Não, mãe. Só estou avisando que vou até a casa de Miya ver como é que andam as coisas, não consigo ficar aqui em casa só tendo notícias através da televisão ou da internet.

- Quer que eu vá com você?

- Não mãe, eu prefiro ir sozinho. Só passei aqui para avisar.

- Vá com cuidado, Kenji.

- Sim, estou indo.

Kenji sai do quarto e de casa, começa a andar pelas ruas, em direção à casa de Miya, tão preocupado com a situação da amiga que nem presta atenção na figura alada de seu pai, voando atrás dele. Cuidaria do Shinigami depois, agora, o mais importante era Miya e a segurança dela. Faria o que estivesse a seu alcance para o maldito criminoso receber pena de morte. Ele era mais inteligente que Matsuda e toda a equipe dele, com certeza, encontraria uma brecha onde o inútil de seu tio não encontrara.

Ele anda apressado, sem olhar para os lados e com o pensamento totalmente concentrado em punir o criminoso que está causando tanto mal a Miya.

Quinze minutos depois ele chega aos portões da casa de Miya, onde, na rua, várias viaturas policiais estão espalhadas. No portão da casa, ele encontra um homem alto que logo o avistou.

- Kenji, o que está fazendo aqui, filho?

- Senhor Nakayama, fiquei sabendo do que aconteceu com a Miya. Não consegui ficar em casa e vim aqui, saber se posso ajudar de alguma forma.

Kenji sente-se um pouco desconfortável, sabia que Hajime Nakayama não podia ver o Shinigami não parava de segui-lo, mas como não o queria ali, e isto simplesmente o incomodava. Mas no momento não tinha como se livrar dele.

- Obrigado por sua ajuda, rapaz. Venha, entre, os detetives da NPA estão na sala.

Kenji segue Hajime Nakamura até a sala, onde estão os detetives da NPA, a expressão de Touta Matsuda logo se fecha ao ver ali o filho de Light Yagami.

- O que este garoto está fazendo aqui? – diz Matsuda sem se importar em esconder seu tom desaprovador pela presença de Kenji. – Isto aqui não é lugar para estudantes.

Kenji olha com raiva para Matsuda, ele podia ser apenas um mero estudante, mas, com certeza, era mais inteligente que o tio.

- Kenji é amigo de infância de Miya, Matsuda. Ele tem todo direito de estar aqui. Além do mais, ele é filho e neto de eis detetives da NPA. – diz Hajime, mostrando sua total desaprovação a atitude de Matsuda. – Além do mais o que é realmente importante aqui é encontrar Miya.

- O senhor Nakayama tem razão, Matsuda. – diz Kanzo Moji, em tom sério – A presença de Kenji aqui não é o mais importante agora. Apenas o ignore, como eu.

O olhar de Kenji fica frio ao encarar os detetives da NPA, agora sabia o porquê de ele ser praticamente odiado pelos detetives, era por ele ser o filho de Kira.

Light também olha frio para os detetives da NPA, especialmente para Matsuda. Seus olhos fervem de ódio, ao lembrar-se do tiro que o infeliz lhe deu... Assim que Kenji se tornasse o novo Kira, dariam um jeito de matar Matsuda e todos os outros detetives que o humilharam em seu último dia de vida. Os lábios do Shinigami se curvam mais uma vez em seu típico sorriso de Kira, sua vingança e a morte deles estava próxima.

Neste momento, outro Shinigami chega aquela casa, com seu típico sorriso de deboche, e se aproxima de Light.

- Ei Light, isto aqui está até parecendo àquela reuniãozinha do dia da sua morte, só está faltando o pessoal a NPA. He, he, he!

- Cale a boca, Ryuuku. Isto aqui é muito diferente daquilo. – diz Light, sem ao menos olhar para seu companheiro Shinigami.

- Você não me engana, Light. Eu te conheço bem demais para saber que você tem um plano.

Light olha para Ryuuku, ainda sorrindo e diz:

- Então você não sabe, Ryuuku?

- Você sabe que acho mais divertido enquanto as coisas acontecem.

- Então fique quieto e assista ao renascimento do novo Kira.

As horas passam e os raios de sol trazem um novo dia. Na casa dos Nakayama, ninguém dorme, todos tensos e preocupados, sem nenhuma notícia. Kenji, cada vez mais confuso, será que tomara mesmo a decisão correta ao escolher não matar o sequestrador de Miya? Se ele escrito o nome dele no Death Note, há esta hora, Miya estaria sã e salva em casa e não correndo de vida como estava correndo agora.

Será que o Shinigami estava com a razão? Será que ele tomara a decisão certa em não matar aquele criminoso? Será que ele era mesmo o culpado pelo sofrimento de Miya, mas também dos pais dela pois ele tinha o poder de acabar com aquilo tudo e não o fizera?

Ele olha para a mãe de Miya, Akemi Nakayama, ela tinha os mesmos cabelos negros e estava aflita e a culpa era mesmo dele? Seus pensamentos são interrompidos pela voz irritante de Matsuda.

- Não se preocupe, senhora Nakayama, logo nós encontraremos sua filha.

- Logo? Vocês estão dizendo isto desde ontem! Se a Miya está nesta situação à culpa é de vocês, que deixaram um criminoso perigoso fugir da prisão! Se o Kira estivesse vivo nada disso estaria acontecendo! Ela julgaria este bandido e nós não estaríamos neste sofrimento! – diz Akemi, tão exaltada que seus olhos se enchem de lágrimas.

- Kira não passava de um assassino brincando de Deus. – diz Matsuda, enfezado.

- Kira era o herói do povo! Ele fazia o trabalho que a polícia nunca fez! – diz Akemi, decidida.

Kenji encara a mãe de sua melhor amiga, ela não achava Kira um criminoso? Ela achava que Kira era um herói salvador? Ele matava as pessoas, e ela achava isso certo? Ele olha para Light e vê que o Shinigami está sorrindo, é claro, provavelmente ele gostou de ouvir elogios a seu trabalho de assassino. Embora a mãe de Miya dissesse o contrário, que Kira ajudava as pessoas... Mas esta era a maneira correta? Assassinar as pessoas?

- Kira não era um bandido, ele punia as pessoas ruins para que as boas pudessem viver em paz! E Akemi tem razão, se Kira estivesse vivo nada disso estaria acontecendo.– a voz de Hajime o tira de seus pensamentos.

- Vamos deixar Kira de lado e nos concentrar no caso. – diz Aizawa, encerrando a discussão.

Light olha irritado para o detetive da NPA, os pais da garota estavam certos sobre Kira e ele acabara com as palavras que Kenji precisava ouvir, palavras de inocentes, que sabem que Kira era a justiça, o Deus do novo mundo.

O telefone toca, levando a atenção de todos para a ligação, Hajime Nakayama atende ao telefone e, percebendo que é da polícia, logo passa a ligação para Mogi, que fica uns dez minutos falando ao telefone, deixando todos apreensivos, com exceção dos dois Shinigamis que assistem tudo impassíveis, light, prestando atenção na conversa e Ryuuku, nas maçãs vermelhas e aparentemente suculentas que estão em uma fruteira sobre a mesa. Moji desliga o telefone, Hajime mal dá tempo para ele se recompor e diz:

- Alguma novidade?

- Encontraram o cativeiro de sua filha. Vou reunir uma equipe e vamos para lá imediatamente, em algumas horas tudo estará resolvido.

- Vamos. – diz Matsuda, propositalmente o detetive volta sua atenção para seu sobrinho. – Isto é trabalho para a polícia, você não tem nada o que fazer lá.

Kenji o olha com certo ódio, não sabia se odiava o tio ou o Shinigami culpado de tudo isto. Como já odiara Matsuda a vida inteira, era mais fácil odiar a ele, pois estava começando a achar que o Shinigami estava com a razão.

Kenji volta sua atenção para o Senhor e a Senhora Nakayama e diz:

- Quando tudo estiver terminado, eu volto para visitar Miya.

- Você é sempre bem vindo aqui, Kenji, - diz Akemi de modo afetivo.

E vai embora. Light faz sinal para Ryuuku, para eles irem também, pela primeira vez o Shinigami tira seu sorriso cínico do rosto e faz cara de insatisfeito.

- Ei, Light, porque temos que ir embora agora? Eu quero uma daquelas maças.

- Fique quieto, Ryuuku, em breve, você terá quantas maçãs você quiser.

Kenji vai apressadamente para sua casa, pensamentos conflitantes em sua mente. Pela primeira vez em sua vida estava confuso, sem saber o que pensar sobre o caso Kira, suas convicções indo todas por terra. Em uma noite, todos os seus pensamentos mudando... Desde que Light, o Shinigami aparecera em sua vida, tudo ruíra, não sabia mais o que era certo e o que era errado. Antes, achava Kira o vilão da história... Mas agora pensamentos diferentes inundavam sua mente, todos estes pensamentos fazendo-o querer escrever o nome do crápula que sequestrara Miya no Death Note e acabar com tudo isso.

Kenji chega em casa e encontra novamente Misa em frente a televisão da sala, no canal de noticiários.

- Estou de volta, mãe.

- Bem vindo de volta, Kenji. – diz Misa, a atenção totalmente voltada para a televisão. – A polícia já está no local do cativeiro de Miya, estão negociando com o bandido, mas ele não quer se entregar.

Kenji senta-se no sofá ao lado da mãe e começa a prestar atenção ao noticiário. Nenhum dos dois diz uma palavra, concentrados nas notícias. Uma hora se passa e nada, então a polícia resolve invadir, Toshio Kobaiyashi começa a atirar, mas, sozinho, não tem chances contra a polícia. Um dos tiros os policiais acerta três tiros no coração do sujeito, fazendo-o cair e seu sangue começa a se esparramar pelo locar. Os policiais entram na casa. O repórter da Sakura TV noticia que Toshio Kobaiyashi estava morto, e, logo, os policiais saem, trazendo consigo Miya, Kenji presta bastante atenção no rosto da garota, mesmo pela televisão, os olhos dela transmitiam um medo muito grande, maior do que qualquer outra coisa. O repórter encerra a transmissão ao vivo e a transmissão voltara aos estúdios da Sakura TV. Misa desliga a televisão enquanto Light assiste tudo com um sorriso no rosto.

- Parece que acabou, Kenji. Diz Misa, parecendo aliviada.

- Sim, estou um pouco cansado depois de passar a noite em claro. Vou dormir um pouco para depois visitar Miya.

Kenji vai para seu quarto e tranca a porta. Imediatamente, seu olhar é atraído para o caderno de capa preta jogado no chão. Ele pega o caderno e o olha atentamente, no mesmo instante, o olhar apavorado de Miya vem em sua mente. Ele poderia ter evitado tudo aquilo, se tivesse matado o maldito Toshio Kobaiyashi.

Light sorri só de observar o olhar de seu filho sobre o Death Note, pois imaginava exatamente que tipo de pensamentos estavam em sua cabeça neste momento. Perfeito.

- Pensando no que eu te disse ontem, Kenji? – diz o Shinigami, encarando seu filho. Os pares de olhos idênticos se encarando, os de Kenji, pela primeira vez, sem ódio de seu pai.

- Ainda não concordo totalmente com seu ponto de vista. – diz Kenji sem se deixar intimidar pelo Shinigami.

- Isso é porque você conviveu a vida toda com pessoas inúteis e que tem o pensamento errado, com exceção de sua mãe. Hoje você teve a oportunidade de ouvir a opinião dos inocentes, estes inocentes que dependem de você para viverem felizes em um mundo sem maldade. Os inocentes clamam pela ressurreição de Kira, pois Kira foi o único capaz de criar um novo mundo para eles. A policia, como já te disse, é que não soube entender.

- Como eu disse, ainda não sou totalmente a favor de seu ponto de vista. Agora me deixe descansar, pois tudo que eu não preciso neste momento é de sua voz me dizendo sobre Kira.

Kenji guarda novamente o Death Note na gaveta, tomando o cuidado de trancar a mesma. Depois, se joga na cama e, é rapidamente dominado pelo cansaço, dormindo em questão de minutos.

Quando Light percebe que seu filho está em um sono pesado, seus olhos brilham de satisfação enquanto sorri sombriamente, seu sorriso insano e vitorioso:

- Huhu... Huhuhuhu... Heheh... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Aahh...

Neste momento a presença de outro Shinigami, carregando meia dúzias de maçãs bem vermelhas, interrompem a risada de Light.

- Ei, Light, fazia muito tempo que eu não ouvia esta sua risada, posso saber qual o motivo da comemoração?

- Dei tudo certo, Ryuuku, as coisas saíram exatamente como eu planejei.

- Do que você está falando? – O Shinigami pergunta sem muito interesse, enquanto começa a comer as maças uma a uma. – Deliciosas...

Light tira de seu cinto o segundo Death Note, e, o abre em uma página totalmente preenchida, seus olhos em tom de vermelho escarlate intensos e com um enorme sorriso em sua face.

_"Toshio Kobaiyashi, assassinado. Dia 28 de abril às sete e meia da manhã sequestra Miya Nakayama e a leva para uma casa abandona no subúrbio. Ele carrega uma arma com seis balas e ameaça a jovem, depois liga para a polícia e ameaça matar a jovem caso eles não esqueçam suas acusações. Não tem nada na cabeça a não ser um confronto com a polícia por sua liberdade. No dia 29 de abril às oito e meia da manhã tem um confronto com a polícia e usa todas as suas balas, sem munição adicional fica desesperado e em um momento de loucura sai da casa desprotegido e é atingido por três tiros exatamente as oito e quarenta e três da manhã."_

- O Death Note não falha, Ryuuku. – diz Light, sem tirar o sorriso de seus lábios.

- Então você planejou tudo?

- No mundo Shinigami, passei dezessete anos observando Kenji. Sabia que ele não aceitaria se tornar o novo Kira sem ser instigado a isto. Então tudo o que fiz foi dar um estímulo.

- Mas naquela hora, se ele escrevesse o nome no Death Note, seu plano sairia errado.

- Eu conheço meu filho melhor do que você imagina, Ryuuku. Sabia que ele não conseguiria escrever, aquilo tudo não passou de teatro de minha parte.

- Mas o Lightezinho ainda não aceitou ser o novo Kira.

- Escreva minhas palavras, Ryuuku, amanhã o mundo verá a ressurreição de Kira. Quando eu disse que tinha tudo planejado, não estava brincando.

******************************************************************  
>Após um dia tumultuado para Kenji e cheio de emoções conflitantes, a noite chega e ele vai até a casa de Miya para visita-la. Sem Matsuda e seus amigos da polícia, é recebido de braços abertos, como sempre, e vai até o quarto de sua amiga de infância. Ele encontra a amiga deitada, pálida e com os olhos emanando um medo ao estremo.<p>

Kenji se aproxima da menina e ela o abraça, chorando tanto, que as lágrimas dela molham o casaco branco de Kenji, mas ele não se importa. Ela a deixa chorando enquanto ela quer, sem dizer uma palavra, pois não sabia o que dizer a ela naquele momento.

Olhando para o rosto dela, tão aterrorizado... Tão cheio de pavor... Sentiu-se culpado, por não ter matado o tal Toshio Kobaiyashi quando teve oportunidade. Nunca vira Miya tão assustada em sua vida.

- Miya... Eu...

Miya o interrompe, colocando seu dedo indicador em seus lábios, mais lágrimas descendo por seus olhos.

- Kenji... Acho que nunca senti tanto medo em minha vida... Foi horrível... Ainda bem que acabou...

- Não se preocupe, o infeliz morreu em uma troca de tiros com a polícia, Miya, ele vai te deixar em paz.

- Este morreu... Mas quantos criminosos ainda existem pelo mundo, fazendo sofrer pessoas inocentes como eu? Por que, Kenji? Porque o mundo tem que ser habitado por pessoas tão más? Por que pessoas inocentes como eu tem que sofrer nas mãos de pessoas ruins e sem coração?

Mais lágrimas caem dos olhos azuis de Miya e por um minuto, os olhos de Kenji param diante dos olhos amedrontados de sua amiga. Todos os dias não só ela, mas várias pessoas inocentes sofriam nas mãos de criminosos e pessoas sem coração. Matsuda e sua equipe, se posando de moralistas, só souberam criticar seu pai, que, no passado tentou criar um mundo sem maldade para pessoas boas poderem viver em paz. No fim das contas, o Shinigami, ou melhor, seu pai, estava com a razão o tempo todo.

Miya abraça mais uma vez Kenji. Ele retribui o abraço de sua amiga, em seus olhos, um discreto brilho vermelho.

- Miya, você gostaria de viver em um mundo sem maldade, só habitado por pessoas do bem?

- Igual à época do Kira? – pergunta Miya, em um tom fraco de voz.

- Sim, Miya, igual à época do Kira.

- Se Kira estivesse vivo, eu não sofreria o que sofri. Sei que você não gosta dele, Kenji. Mas esta é a verdade.

- Miya, a partir de hoje você não precisará ter medo de mais nada, pois eu criarei um mundo sem maldade para você. – sussurra Kenji, mais para si mesmo do que para Miya, o tom de seus olhos mudando para o vermelho. Atrás dele, Light gargalha de satisfação. 

**CONTINUA...**


	5. O novo Kira

**Heir Yagami: Resurrection**

**Capítulo 5 - O Novo Kira**

**O humano que tiver seu nome escrito no Death Note deverá morrer.** (_Death Note, regra 1_)

_Uma Semana Depois..._

Kenji está em seu quarto, à televisão ligada no noticiário, caneta na mão, e um caderno de capa preta aberto na mesa de computador. Ele olha na televisão os criminosos que estão sendo noticiados, enquanto memoriza seus rostos e vai escrevendo seus nomes no Death Note, um atrás do outro sem nem ao menos piscar.

Ele é observado pelos dois Shinigamis que lhe fazem companhia. Light, com seu habitual sorriso e olhos vermelho escarlate, parecendo satisfeito com o trabalho de seu filho e Ryuuku, mais concentrado em comer as meia dúzias de maças que Misa dera a Kenji.

Kenji mal presta atenção aos dois Shinigamis, concentrado nos criminosos, infelizes que terão como punição a morte. Alguns com crimes horríveis como assassinatos, drogas, sequestros, estupros... Outros com crimes menores como assalto, ferir inocentes... Mas todos tendo o mesmo castigo, todos morrendo de ataque cardíaco.

Após acabar com todas as maçãs, Ryuuku começa a prestar atenção às ações de Kenji. O Shinigami não deixa de perceber a semelhança entre pai e filho e se lembra, anos atrás, de Light fazendo o mesmo trabalho.

- He, he, he, Lightezinho. Se você continuar matando um criminoso atrás do outro de ataque cardíaco, vai acabar tendo problemas como o seu pai. Você poderia ser mais original.

- Não me lembro de ter pedido sua opinião, Ryuuku. – diz Kenji, sem ao menos olhar para o Shinigami – Além do mais, o mundo precisa saber que Kira renasceu.

O sorriso de Light se abre ainda mais perante o comentário de seu filho.

- Lightezinho, desse jeito a polícia e a SPK vão desconfiar de você.

- Deixe eles desconfiarem, Ryuuku. – diz Kenji, anotando mais nomes no Death Note – Até onde sei, eles não podem provar que eu sou o novo Kira. Só porque no passado Light foi Kira, não quer dizer que eu sou o novo Kira.

- Mas você será logo de cara, o primeiro suspeito. – diz Ryuuku, ainda insatisfeito. – Pelo que já reparei, seu tio não gosta muito de você.

- Pelo que sei, o Death Note pode ter caído em qualquer lugar do mundo humano, e, qualquer um pode tê-lo encontrado. E, quanto a Matsuda, ele e os amiguinhos detetives dele estão com os dias contados.

- Você vai mata-los? – o olhar de Ryuuku se fixa no humano – Isso vai te tornar mais suspeito.

- Não seja idiota, Ryuuku. – diz Kenji, escrevendo mais nomes de criminosos no Death Note – Eu não vou mata-los de ataque cardíaco, isto me tornaria suspeito, vou envolvê-los em algum tipo de acidente ou algo que não tenha como ligar as mortes deles ao Death Note. Matsuda e os idiotas da NPA não serão problema.

- Os idiotas da NPA são fáceis de manipular, Kenji. – diz Light, seus olhos vermelhos fixos nas páginas preenchidas do Death Note – O maior problema será Near e os membros da SPK.

- Quanto a isso, só precisarei ver o rosto dele. Graças a sua falha no passado, Light, eu já sei o nome, tudo que precisarei é o rosto.

- Não pense que vai ser fácil, Lightezinho, aquele cara é muito esperto, foi capaz de derrotar seu pai. A propósito, não tem mais maçãs?

- Ele me venceu porque trabalhou junto com o Mello. Agora, somos eu e Kenji contra ele. Isto significa que ele jamais chegará a nossos pés.

O jeito como Light se referiu a ele, irritou profundamente Kenji. Ele estava sim, usando o Death Note para criar um mundo melhor, um mundo só com pessoas boas, mas, em nenhum momento se aliou aquele Shinigami. Isto eram apenas circunstâncias do destino. O Death Note os unia, era só isso.

- Não pense que estou do seu lado, Shinigami. – diz Kenji, fechando o Death Note e virando-se para encarar os dois Shinigamis – Decidi usar o Death Note para criar um mundo melhor, apenas isso. E, irei mais longe que você, esmagarei sem dó nem piedade todo aquele que ousar se colocar em meu caminho, a começar por Matsuda, ele sempre me odiou por eu ser seu filho, e, pagará com a vida por isso.

Os olhos de pai e filho assumem um tom de vermelho escarlate, e, os lábios de ambos se curvam no mesmo sorriso. Se não fosse pela aparência fantasmagórica de Light, poderia se dizer que eram clones um do outro.

Ryuuku se une a pai e filho, e sua boa se curva em seu sorriso cínico, ele, porém, não sorri das ambições dos dois Yagami, e sim, de sua própria diversão.

- He, he, he, he! Pelo jeito, esta minha nova temporada no mundo humano será mais divertida que a anterior.

Kenji guarda o Death Note na gaveta de sempre, coloca seu pijama e deita-se em sua cama. Sem sono, começa a pensar em sua nova responsabilidade como Kira. Tinha certeza de que seu tio Matsuda e sua equipe de detetives iriam desconfiar dele sem nem se quer cogitar outros suspeitos, devido ao fato de seu pai ter sido Kira no passado. Teria que agir com cuidado para não atrair mais estas suspeitas... Não seria difícil se livrar deles, e, assim que o mundo revelasse que Kira voltou seria umas das primeiras coisas que faria...

Sorri... Um plano começa a se formar em sua mente... As ideias vão tomando forma, todas se encaixando perfeitamente a situação e, todas, sem o colocar sob suspeita...

No passado, seu pai fora Kira, mas e daí? Isto não é suficiente para se assumir que ele é o novo Kira. Qualquer um que encontrar um Death Note pode se tornar Kira... Independente de quem seu pai foi no passado.

Sua vantagem, é que ninguém imagina que Light se tornou um Shinigami e que contara para ele tudo sobre o caso Kira no passado. Ele conhecia cada detalhe... Sabia onde o Shinigami havia errado para não cometer os mesmos erros. Ele não seria pelo pela NPA e muito menos pela SPK e pelo sucessor do tal L, o detetive mais famoso do mundo.

Com este pensamento em mente, Kenji se deixa ser tomado pelo sono...

********************************************************  
><em><br>NPA..._

Os detetives estão todos trabalhando, quando, Shuichi Aizawa chega com uma dúzias de folhas impressas nas mãos e com um olhar bem preocupado. Kanzo Mogi, Touta Matsuda e Hideki Ide não deixam de notar o olhar de preocupado do amigo.

- Qual o problema, Aizawa? – diz Ide, sem conseguir esperar o amigo falar.

- De acordo com isto, durante esta semana, duzentos criminosos morreram de ataque cardíaco ao redor do mundo. – diz Aizawa.

Os outros detetives se surpreendem com a revelação do amigo.

- Isto quer dizer que Kira... – Mogi não consegue completar a frase.

- Kira ressuscitou...- Aizawa completa a frase pelo amigo.

- O inferno vai recomeçar. – diz Ide, um semblante triste assumindo sua fisionomia. – Pelo visto, outro Death Note caiu em nosso mundo.

Um ódio mortal começa a tomar conta de Matsuda. Sabia perfeitamente quem era o novo Kira, só existia uma pessoa no mundo com o mesmo pensamento do Kira anterior para fazer tamanha chacina com criminosos ao redor do globo.

- O inferno não vai recomeçar, pois eu sei perfeitamente quem é o responsável por isso. – diz Matsuda, tão nervoso que seu tom de voz sai alterado inconscientemente – É só prendermos Kenji Yagami e o problema será resolvido.

Os outros detetives encaram Matsuda perplexos perante a conclusão do amigo.

- Sei como se sente com relação à Kenji, Matsuda. – diz Mogi – Mas, nós não temos provas contra ele.

- Como não temos provas contra ele? – diz Matsuda, ainda alterado – E o que o pai dele fez no passado, não conta? Light Yagami era Kira, está mais do que na cara que Kenji Yagami também está se tornado um. Afinal já dizia o velho ditado, tal pai, tal filho.

Embora Aizawa quisesse concordar com Matsuda em alguns pontos, sabia que não era assim que as coisas funcionavam. Eles não tinham nenhuma prova de que Kenji Yagami era o novo Kira.

- Sei como se sente, Matsuda. – diz Aizawa, colocando uma de suas mãos no ombro do amigo. – Mas, não podemos acusar Kenji Yagami sem provas. Infelizmente ele ainda nem é suspeito nem nada.

- Para mim, o fato dele ser filho do Light Yagami já o torna suspeito automaticamente. – diz Matsuda, ainda nervoso – Aquele homem era um monstro que teve coragem de matar o próprio pai. E, mais do que vocês, eu conheço Kenji, infelizmente convivo há dezessete anos com ele, e, posso afirmar que ele é uma cópia do Light.

- Mesmo assim, Matsuda. – diz Mogi – Nós não podemos prender Kenji Yagami o acusando de ser Kira sem provas. No mínimo, precisaríamos encontrar o caderno.

- Eu também desconfio de que Kenji possa ser o novo Kira. – diz Ide – Mas, antes de prendermos ele, temos que encontrar uma prova, ou melhor o Death Note. Se encontrarmos o Death Note em posse de Kenji Yagami tudo estará resolvido. Sem provas, não poderemos fazer nada.

- A vantagem que nós temos, - diz Aizawa, recordando-se do passado – É que se Kenji Yagami for mesmo Kira, ele jamais poderá nos manipular como seu pai fez no passado.

Matsuda não consegue se conformar com o "se Kenji for Kira", tinha certeza absoluta de que seu sobrinho era o novo Kira. Não tinha a inteligência de Light, de L, de Near, muito menos a de Kenji, mas tinha algo a seu favor, conhecia Kenji melhor do que os outros detetives da NPA, e, ele é praticamente um clone do pai, não só na aparência como na personalidade também...

Provaria que Kenji Yagami era o novo Kira, assim como Light Yagami fora Kira no passado, nem que fosse a última coisa que fizesse na vida...

******************************************************************  
><em><br>Dia seguinte..._

Kenji está voltando da escola quando olha para uma das televisões e a reportagem chama sua atenção "O Renascimento de Kira: O Deus Voltou?". Imediatamente ele para e começa a prestar atenção ao que o repórter noticia.

- E, após dezessete anos, o Deus voltou. Durante esta semana, duzentos criminosos ao redor do mundo morreram de ataque cardíaco. Kira está de volta! A polícia ainda não tomou partido da situação, então não sabemos se ela lutará conta o Deus mais uma vez. Ao redor do mundo, pessoas e mais pessoas comemoram o retorno triunfal de Kira, enquanto os criminosos lamentam e tentam se esconder do julgamento do Deus do Novo Mundo.

Kenji dá um meio sorriso, então, o renascimento de Kira estava começando a ser noticiado. Agora era questão de tempo para a polícia desconfiar dele, devido ao passado de Light. Porém, não se importava, seu plano era tão perfeito que a polícia apenas cairia perante seu poder.

Voltando a andar, Kenji começa a rir consigo mesmo, ao notar o homem que o seguia sem nenhuma cautela. Ele era tão burro que não conseguia ao menos seguir uma pessoa sem ser notado.

- Pelo jeito que você está sorrindo, devo deduzir que já percebeu que está senso seguido, Kenji. – diz Light, achando cômico o modo nada sutil do perseguidor de seu filho.

- É só o idiota do Matsuda. – diz Kenji, sem se importar com seu tio o seguindo.

- He, he, he! Pelo visto, ele já suspeita de você, Lightezinho. – diz Ryuuku, com seu típico sorriso cínico.

- E daí que ele suspeita de mim, Ryuuku? – diz Kenji em um tom frio de voz – Ele não pode provar, e, sem provas, nada feito. Matsuda é uma piada, ele jamais conseguirá chegar a meus pés.

- Light, este seu filho é mais convencido do que você. – diz Ryuuku, em meio às risadas.

Kenji chega em casa e, encontra um bilhete de Misa, dizendo que tinha trabalho e que só voltaria à noite. Ele troca de roupa e sai mais uma vez, indo até o mercado para comprar maçãs.

*******************************************************************

Matsuda acompanhou com interesse a saída Kenji. Perfeito. Iria vasculhar o quarto dele, encontrar o Death Note e provar ao mundo que Kenji Yagami era Kira, que, era tão sem caráter feito seu pai, Light Yagami.

Ele entra no apartamento usando uma chave mestra, e, vai direto para o quarto de Kenji. Começa a procurar no armário, mexendo nas roupas... Na estante de livros, embaixo do colchão, em todos os cantos prováveis e improváveis. Mas não achara nada, nem sinal de um aderno de capa negra.

Então, Matsuda começa a examinar as gavetas da mesa de computador. Está tão distraído que, seu coração para ao ouvir uma voz lhe dizendo:

- Espero que tenha encontrado o que está procurando, "titio" Matsuda. – diz Kenji, encostado à porta de seu quarto, seus olhos brilhando de satisfação e um sorriso cruel nos lábios. Atrás dele, Light e Ryuuku assistem à cena, sorrindo com o olhar apavorado de Matsuda.

**CONTINUA...**


	6. Kenji x NPA

**Heir Yagami: Resurrection**

**Capítulo 6 - Kenji x NPA**

**Se a causa da morte for especificada dentro de 40 segundos depois de escrito o nome da vítima, será a causa mortis. Não sendo especificada, a vítima morrerá de ataque cardíaco. **(_Death Note, regra 3 _)

Matsuda encara Kenji, seus olhos arregalados devido ao susto, pois, não esperava que o sobrinho chegasse tão cedo. Ou melhor, tinha certeza que encontraria ali, no quarto de Kenji, o Death Note, a prova derradeira de que ele era o novo Kira. E então, poderia mandar o sobrinho para a prisão e condená-lo por assassinatos em massa. Porém, o plano não dera certo e, se encontrava em uma situação complicada, o sobrinho o encarando com o mesmo sorriso do pai.

Kenji não consegue deixar de sorrir ao encontrar Matsuda totalmente à vontade em seu quarto, buscando por algo que ele jamais será capaz de encontrar. O tio o olhava apavorado e assustado, obviamente não o esperava. Kenji não poderia estar mais satisfeito.

- E então, "titio" Matsuda, ainda não me respondeu se encontrou o que está procurando. Espero sinceramente que sim, e que arrume a bagunça que fez em meu quarto. Sabe, sou organizado demais e gosto das minhas coisas impecáveis.

- Kenji eu... – Matsuda mal consegue articular uma resposta coerente.

Kenji, muito a vontade, entra em seu quarto, senta-se em sua cama e cruza os braços, sem deixar de sorrir um instante. Estava satisfeito demais por ter pegado Matsuda no flagra, e, o tio mal sabia o que falar.

- Pelo visto você é um péssimo policial, "titio", sabia que, para entra na casa de alguém e vasculhar assim você precisa de um mandato de busca e apreensão? Por mais que você seja meu tio, eu não lhe dei autorização para invadir meu quarto. E então, onde está o mandato? – Kenji estende a mão propositalmente na direção de Matsuda, o sorriso cada vez mais largo em seu rosto.

Matsuda estava sem saída. Kenji o havia pego de jeito... Não tinha um mandato de busca e apreensão, não tinha encontrado o Death Note, não tinha uma prova de que ele era Kira, não tinha nada.

- Eu não tenho mandato nenhum, Kenji. – Matsuda é obrigado a confessar. Não tinha saída, seu sobrinho era esperto.

Kenji tenta segurar sua gargalhada ao máximo.

- Sabia que eu posso denunciá-lo, "titio"? Mas, em consideração a nosso laço de parentesco, não irei fazer isso. É claro, se você me disser o que veio procurar em meu quarto. Veja bem, Matsuda, nós nunca fomos próximos suficiente para eu te dar intimidade a ponto de você entrar e bagunçar meu quarto sem a minha autorização. Logo, acho que tenho direito de saber o que você procura aqui.

Matsuda observa Kenji falando e sorrindo sem parar, tinha certeza de que o sobrinho sabia perfeitamente o que ele estava procurando e estava rindo sem parar porque ele não fora capaz de encontrar. Ainda. Pois ele tinha certeza de que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, encontraria o Death Note nas mãos de Kenji, tinha certeza de que, o sobrinho era Kira e iria coloca-lo no lugar onde infelizmente não conseguiu colocar o pai dele, Light Yagami, atrás das grades e sentencia-lo a pena de morte. Porém, nesta situação, tenso sido pego em flagrante não tinha muito o que fazer.

- Kenji, eu sinto muito. Não deveria ter invadida sua casa, muito menos seu quarto. É que... Eu achava que havia perdido uma camisa, e que Misa poderia tê-la trazido para cá confundindo com alguma camisa sua. – Matsuda sabia que esta era uma desculpa esfarrapada e que Kenji jamais cairia nela, mas, esta, infelizmente, era a única coisa na qual conseguia pensar.

- Está procurando uma camisa no meio dos meus livros? – Kenji pergunta com desdém, aquele momento estava se tornando mais divertido do que ele imaginava. Esperava que os dois Shinigamis, principalmente Light, estivessem se divertindo tanto quanto ele.

- Bem... – Matsuda não tinha palavras para tentar se livrar desta situação.

Kenji estava se divertindo tanto, que, deixaria o tio ir embora, por hoje. Afinal, ele estava com os seus dias contados mesmo. Pois, faltava muito pouco para o nome dele e de seus amiguinhos da NPA que sempre o olharam e trataram com desprezo irem para o Death Note.

- "Titio", por que não vai embora? – diz Kenji com um sorriso infantil nos lábios, um sorriso que esconde totalmente suas reais intenções.

Matsuda de surpreende com a mudança repentina de atitude de Kenji. Tinha certeza de que ele o apertaria até fazê-lo confessar o que realmente ele estava fazendo ali. Mas como o "titio" continuava em suas frases, sabia que o garoto estava aprontando alguma. Mas, não podia deixar esta chance de ir embora sem maiores explicações passar. Quando chegasse em sua casa, reformularia seu plano para encontrar o Death Note nos pertences de Kenji e provar ao mundo que ele é o novo Kira.

- É, eu vou embora mesmo, Kenji. – Matsuda levanta-se apressadamente e, na pressa de ir embora e se livrar de Kenji, acaba tropeçando em suas próprias pernas duas vezes.

Kenji o acompanha até a saída e após ver o tio ir embora, volta para seu quarto e então seus lábios se abrem no mesmo sorriso cruel de seu pai:

- Huhu... Huhuhuhu... Heheh... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Aahh... Huhu... Huhuhuhu... Heheh... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Aahh... Huhu... Huhuhuhu... Heheh... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Aahh... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

- He, he, he, Lightezinho. – Ryuuku interrompe as risadas de Kenji – Pelo visto você se divertiu muito deixando seu tio encurralado.

As palavras de Ryuuku, chamando sua atenção, faz a atenção de Kenji se voltar para os dois Shinigamis.

- Devo confessar que fazia tempo que não me divertia tanto assim, Ryuuku. – diz o garoto, sem tirar o sorriso dos lábios.

Light tem em seus lábios um sorriso idêntico ao de seu filho. Adorara ver como seu brilhante filho deixara o idiota do Matsuda encurralado. Ele saboreou cada minuto daquele momento.

- Fazia tempo que não me divertia tanto, Kenji. – diz Light, o sorriso estampado em seus lábios – Mas, aposto que você já deduziu o motivo do idiota do Matsuda estar bisbilhotando seu quarto.

O sorriso de Kenji continua enquanto ele encara seu pai.

- Não sou burro, Light. E, sei perfeitamente que Matsuda e seus companheiros da NPA já suspeitam de mim. Mas, eu não me preocupo com isso.

- Lightezinho, você é tão confiante quanto seu pai. Mas o excesso de confiança dele foi o que o fez perder no final. E eu fui obrigado a colocar o nome dele no meu Death Note. He, he, he!

- Ryuuku, Matsuda e os idiotas da NPA podem desconfiar de mim o quanto quiserem, eles não tem como provar, já disse. Sem Death note, não há provas. E, eles jamais serão capazes de encontrar o caderno. Além do mais, os detetives da NPA têm pouco mais de duas semanas de vida... – o sorriso de Kenji aumenta ainda mais após pronunciar a última frase.

- E porque não os mata agora? – pergunta Ryuuku, sem entender a lógica do garoto.

- Eu seria considerado mais suspeito do que já sou, se os detetives morressem logo após eu encontrar Matsuda bisbilhotando em meu quarto.

- Além do mais – complementa Light – Os detetives da NPA conhecem as regras do Death Note, eles sabem que Kira pode matar de outras formas além de ataque cardíaco.

- Por este motivo, - Kenji continua o raciocínio lógico do pai – tem que dar um espaço de tempo de mais ou menos duas semanas, para que a invasão de Matsuda seja completamente esquecida e, um a um, a equipe de Matsuda possa morrer de causas naturais e "acidentes" planejados de tal forma que ninguém seja capaz de relacionar elas ao Death Note.

- E deixaremos Matsuda por último, e, na hora da morte dele, Kenji fará tocar em uma folha do Death Note, para que ele possa me ver e testemunhar nossa vitória. Quero que o infeliz me veja e saiba que eu voltei para junto com meu filho, transformar este mundo em um lugar digno para os inocentes viverem.

- A última coisa que Matsuda verá em vida é eu ao lado de Light. Morto, ele não poderá fazer nada e vai remoer no inferno todas as humilhações que me fez passar a minha vida inteira. Com a morte de Matsuda e seus amigos da NPA, não haverá ninguém lá dentro que desconfie de mim...

- E então nosso próximo alvo serão Near e seus amigos da SPK...

- De acordo com Light, estes serão um pouco mais difíceis de se eliminar. Parece que o tal Near é tão inteligente quanto o falecido L.

- Mas, se eu consegui me livrar de L no passado, Kenji será totalmente capaz de se livrar de Near, ainda mais que ele não conta com a ajuda de Mello.

- Tudo que precisaremos fazer será arrumar uma forma de eu ver o rosto dele, pois graças a Light eu já sei o nome. Até um plano para mata-lo já está se formando em minha mente...

Ryuuku fica completamente perdido, vendo pai e filho combinarem tão bem suas ideias. Não sabia qual dos dois era mais inteligente, só sabia que estava sendo difícil acompanhar o raciocínio daqueles dois. Sorri, esta temporada no mundo humano estava sendo mais divertida do que a anterior...

- É, se enfrentar um Light foi quase impossível para a NPA e a SPK, imagine enfrentar dois deles... – diz o Shinigami, comendo algumas maças.

******************************************************************

_Duas semanas depois..._

Na NPA, uma equipe de detetives está analisando todas as ocorrências de mortes por ataques cardíacos em todo o mundo. Matsuda e sua equipe estão liderando a investigação, visto que eles enfrentaram e venceram o Kira anterior. Todos estão sentados em volta de uma mesa redonda, lotada de papéis com novas informações sobre o caso.

- Mais de trezentos criminosos mortos de ataque cardíaco em todo o mundo. – diz Aizawa, desanimado – Este novo Kira tem trabalhado bastante.

- E os pensamentos deste novo Kira são idênticos aos pensamentos do Kira anterior – Mogi complementa os pensamentos do amigo.

- O que só faz aumentar a certeza de minha teoria de que Kenji Yagami é o novo Kira. – diz Matsuda, determinado.

- Também desconfio de Kenji Yagami. – diz Ide – Acho que ele é quem tem mais chances de ser o novo Kira. Mas, infelizmente, não temos como provar.

- Não temos como provar ainda. – contrapôs Matsuda – Tenho certeza de que ele vai cometer algum deslize e então nós poderemos pegá-lo.

- Infelizmente nós não podemos contar com este tipo de sorte. – diz Aizawa – Kenji é filho de Light Yagami, e, é tão inteligente como o pai. Você, Matsuda, se lembra perfeitamente de como Light enganou e manipulou a todos nós. Tenho certeza de que Kenji é perfeitamente capaz de fazer o mesmo, se ele for o novo Kira.

- Se quisermos ter algum tipo de chance com este novo Kira, teremos que mais uma vez arriscar nossas vidas no caso. – diz Mogi de forma séria – E, tenho a impressão de que sozinhos, não conseguiremos muita coisa.

- O que você quer dizer com "sozinhos não conseguiremos"? – pergunta Matsuda, visivelmente confuso. Eles já tinham o principal suspeito, tudo que precisavam era o Death Note nos pertences de Kenji Yagami e o caso estaria resolvido.

- Quero dizer que se Kenji for mesmo o novo Kira, ele dará um jeito de nos manipular, assim como Light fez. – Mogi complementa seu pensamento. – Onde quero chegar é que, para solucionarmos este caso, vamos precisar de ajuda. E, quando digo ajuda, não quero dizer qualquer ajuda, quero dizer a ajuda do único homem que tem uma inteligência similar a de Kenji Yagami.

Matsuda encara o amigo, perplexo. Não tinha pensado na ajuda dele, não era tão inteligente como Light ou Kenji Yagami, mas tinha certeza que poderiam resolver este caso sem ajuda.

- Ele? Você quer dizer? – pergunta Matsuda, já imaginado qual seria a resposta.

- Sim, acho que ele é a melhor pessoa para nos ajudar a solucionar o caso. Afinal, foi ele que o resolveu no passado. Todos nós sabemos disso.

Interrompendo a discussão dos detetives, no computador central da sala, começam os bips de uma ligação. Um dos detetives aciona uma das teclas do computador para receberem a ligação e então a tela do computador é tomada por um fundo branco, com um grande "N" em seu centro. A voz de Near então começa a ecoar, do computador para a sala.

- Saudações, detetives da NPA. Sou Near, da SPK, gostaria muito de poder falar com alguns detetives, eles são Touta Matsuda, Shuichi Aizawa, Kanzo Mogi e Hideki Ide.

- Estamos todos aqui, Near. – responde Ide, em nome de seus companheiros.

A voz de Near continua ecoando pelo computador:

- Vocês já devem imaginar o motivo da minha ligação, então acho que podemos nos poupar dos detalhes e irmos diretamente ao ponto.

- O caso do novo Kira. – diz Aizawa.

- Exatamente. – a voz de Near continua do computador. – Para resolvermos o caso do novo Kira, e capturarmos o mesmo, proponho a união da SPK com vocês, detetives que, no passado, arriscaram suas vidas para pegar Kira.

- Eu acho que esta é, com toda a certeza, a melhor solução, Near. – diz Mogi, respondendo por seus amigos da NPA.

- Perfeito. – A voz de Near continua do computador – Mandarei um e-mail a cada um de vocês especificando data e local do encontro. Tenho algumas teorias que confiarei somente a vocês, pois creio que elas vão estar no mesmo caminho que a teoria de vocês.

- Ficaremos esperando, Near. – Aizawa responde, ficando feliz pelos novos colaboradores para a captura do novo Kira.

- Até breve. – a voz de Near ecoa pela última vez, seu logo some do computador e a ligação é encerrada.

- Pelo visto, Near quer colaborar conosco. – diz Ide, visivelmente satisfeito com a situação.

- Ainda acho que podemos resolver isto sozinhos. – diz Matsuda, parecendo um pouco aborrecidos.

- Não podemos, Matsuda. – Mogi diz ao amigo – E, lá em seu íntimo, você sabe disso. O poder dedutivo de Near é comparado ao de L, ele saberá conduzir esta investigação melhor do que qualquer um de nós, que fomos tão facilmente manipulados por Light no passado.

- Se trabalharmos juntos, as chances serão maiores de provarmos nossas suspeitas sobre Kenji Yagami. – diz Aizawa. – Suspeito dele tanto quanto você, Matsuda. Mas, infelizmente sozinhos não conseguiremos provar. E, se não aceitarmos ajuda da SPK, mais pessoas serão mortas nas mãos deste novo Kira.

- Você pode ter razão, Aizawa. – diz Matsuda, sentindo-se derrotado.

- Agora vou indo. – diz Ide – Qualquer notícia sobre data e local do nosso encontro com Near me avisem imediatamente. – diz Ide.

O detetive sai do prédio da NPA e vai direto para o estacionamento, ele entra em seu carro, tira o terno, o joga no banco de trás e começa a dirigir pela ruas de Tóquio, um pouco mais devagar do que de costume, devido a forte chuva que caí sobre a cidade. Em uma rua um pouco deserta, vê uma moça tremendo e encharcada, segurando sua bolsa sobre a cabeça para tentar em vão se proteger da chuva. Ele para o carro e abre a porta do carona para ela:

- Aceita uma carona, moça?

- Obrigada. – diz a mulher entrando rapidamente no carro para se proteger da chuva.

Ide continua dirigindo pela cidade em silêncio totalmente concentrado em seus pensamentos sobre o caso Kira. Tinha certeza que agora, com a ajuda de Near e da SPK, conseguiriam provar que Kenji Yagami é Kira.

Ele diminui um pouco a velocidade, reparando que, por conta da forte chuva, as ruas estão um pouco escorregadias. Então, volta sua atenção para a mulher no banco do carona:

- Espero que não esteja com pressa, moça. Com esta chuva forte, é melhor dirigir com cautela.

- Não estou com pressa nenhuma. – diz a mulher, percebendo que a atenção de Ide está totalmente voltada para o volante e para a estrada, ela abre sua bolsa despreocupadamente e, retira da mesma uma arma de fogo. Ela coloca a arma na cintura de Ide, pressionado o gatilho conta o mesmo.

- Agora, detetive, você fará exatamente o que eu mandar.

Ide se surpreende com a atitude da mulher. Mas, não podia fazer nada, sua arma estava no bolso interno de seu terno, no banco de trás, e, estava dirigindo, tem que se manter concentrado na estrada.

- O que você quer?

- Apenas faça o que estou mandando, se quer continuar vivo. Você vai dirigir até o banco nacional.

Ide olha rapidamente para o rosto da mulher, agora seco. Ele a reconhece e sua face fica branca de pavor, ela era Shizuru Kamishiro, uma perigosa ladra e assassina, tinha visto ela no noticiário três dias atrás. Outra equipe da NPA estava atrás dela pois sua equipe estava focada no caso do novo Kira.

Shizuru apenas sorri e continua pressionando a arma contra o abdômen do detetive.

- Acelere este carro diretamente para o banco nacional! Eu não tenho o dia inteiro!

Sem alternativa, Ide é obrigado a acelerar o carro, o velocímetro do mesmo marcando cem quilômetros por hora. A mulher parecia impaciente.

- Acelere mais! – ela diz, pressionando ainda mais a arma – Eu não tenho a noite toda e não tenho medo de te matar!

Ide acelera mais ainda o carro, o velocímetro dele chegando a cento e cinquenta, cento e setenta quilômetros por hora, o carro deslizando rapidamente pelas ruas molhadas de Tóquio. Ele só precisava de uma chance para tirar a arma dela... Uma chance e resolveria o problema. Com um olho fixo na estrada e o outro na assassina, Ide somente espera por sua oportunidade.

Shizuru olha por um momento pela janela do carro, e é neste momento que Ide vê sua oportunidade e, com uma mão, tenta desarmar a assassina. Ela se assusta com a ação repentina do detetive e sem querer puxa o gatilho da arma, o tiro atingindo a abdômen de Ide.

Com a dor, ele perde o controle do carro e o joga na contra mão, e os dois vão direto na direção de um grande caminhão. Shizuru tenta pisar no freio ao mesmo tempo que roda o volante, mas não dá tempo, carro e caminhão se chocam, fazendo motorista e passageiro do carro bater na dianteira do caminhão. Com a força do impacto, os dois vão direção na parte da frente do caminhão, seus sangues jorrando quase que instantaneamente de sues corpos.

*****************************************************

_Dia seguinte..._

Kenji está em seu quarto, acompanhado dos dois Shinigamis enquanto assistem ao noticiário da manhã. Kenji observa atentamente o repórter dando a notícia:

- Os corpos das duas pessoas que morrera na noite passada em um acidente de carro acabam de ser identificados. Hideki Ide, detetive da NPA e Shizuru Kamishiro uma perigosa assassina procurada pela polícia. A polícia vai averiguar o que aconteceu, mas é provável que o detetive tenha conseguido prender a assassina antes de sua morte.

Kenji sorri de forma sinistra, um sorriso idêntico ao de seu pai. Ele pega o Death Note que está em sua cama e o abre em uma página totalmente escrita:

_"Hideki Ide, acidente de trânsito. Dia 21 de maio, às oito e trinta da noite, entra em seu carro, tira seu terno com arma em um dos bolsos internos e o coloca no banco de trás do carro. Ás oito e quarenta, dá carona a uma mulher, sem saber que ela está armada. Ela o ameaça e os dois tem uma discussão, ele é atingido no abdômen por um tipo e perde o controle do carro, fazendo o mesmo bater em um caminhão que vem em sentido contrário. Morre as oito e cinquenta e quatro desta noite."_

E na página seguinte...

_"Shizuru Kamishiro, acidente de transito. Dia 21 de maio, às oito e quarenta da noite, pega carona armada com um homem. Ela o ameaça om uma arma e os dois tem uma discussão, ela aperta o gatilho e atinge o abdômen do motorista, fazendo ele perder o controle do carro. Ela tenta recuperar o controle, mas não consegue e o carro bate em um caminhão. Morre as oito e cinquenta e quatro desta noite."_

- Heheh... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! – a risada de Kenji ecoa pelo quarto. – Tudo aconteceu exatamente como planejei, o Death Note é incrível!

- Huhu... Huhuhuhu... Heheh... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Aahh... Huhu... Huhuhuhu... Heheh... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Aahh... Huhu... Huhuhuhu... Heheh... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! – a risada de Light escapa de seus lábios de Shinigami, seu corpo espectral totalmente relaxado de prazer, seus olhos vermelhos brilhando de tanta satisfação, fora melhor do que ele imaginava. – Em breve, meu filho será o Deus do novo mundo! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! 

**CONTINUA...**


	7. O novo plano de Kenji

**Heir Yagami: Resurrection**

**Capítulo 7 - O Novo Plano de Kenji**

_NPA..._

Os detetives Matsuda, Aizawa e Mogi estão inconformados com a morte do amigo e companheiro de trabalho, Ide.

Matsuda é o mais inconformado, pois, tem certeza que conhece, e muito bem, o assassino de um de seus melhores amigos. E, infelizmente, este assassino faz parte de sua família...

- Eu tenho certeza de que foi Kenji quem planejou a morte de Ide, não pode haver outra explicação. – diz Matsuda, com um olhar nervoso e revoltado.

- Mas, infelizmente, nós não temos como provar. – diz Aizawa com um olhar pesaroso. Ainda não havia assimilado a morte do amigo. No dia anterior, ele estava animado com um futuro encontro com Near e o pessoal da SPK, estava animado com a futura aliança que fariam para a captura deste novo Kira e, no entanto...

- A mídia já colocou o assunto da morte de Ide como sendo um acidente. – diz Mogi, sério – E, até nossos superiores concordam, pois somente nós, que trabalhamos com L no passado para capturar Kira, sabemos da existência do caderno da morte. Para o resto do mundo, Kira só pode matar com ataque cardíaco. Portanto, para qualquer outra pessoa do mundo além de nós e do pessoal da SPK é praticamente impossível ligar a morte de Ide a Kira.

- E se nós revelássemos ao mundo toda verdade? – diz Matsuda, com um olhar esperançoso – Isto faria os olhos de toda a policia se voltar para Kenji Yagami, o novo Kira.

- E espalhar o pânico por todo o mundo? – diz Aizawa, reprovando a ideia de Matsuda. – Isto não é uma boa ideia. Até porque, se um Death note está mesmo em nosso mundo, pode ter caído nas mãos de qualquer um, e, não necessariamente nas mãos de Kenji Yagami.

- Mas, eu tenho certeza absoluta de que Kenji Yagami é o novo Kira! – Matsuda diz, obstinado e com muita certeza em sua voz – As atitudes dele são idênticas às atitudes do pai, que deve estar quimano no fogo do inferno por ter assassinado Soichiro Yagami, o próprio pai, a sangue frio.

- Sei como se sente com relação ao chefe Yagami, Matsuda, pois todos nós nos sentimos do mesmo jeito. – diz Mogi – Porém, suspeitas não são provas. Foi por isso que L nunca conseguiu provar que Light Yagami era na verdade Kira.

- Eu sei. – diz Matsuda, sentindo-se derrotado – É uma pena que não tenhamos como provar que Kenji Yagami é na verdade este novo Kira.

- Não temos como provar, ainda. – diz Mogi – Pois, eu tenho certeza de que com a ajuda de Near e do pessoal da SPK nós conseguiremos provar que Kenji Yagami é o novo Kira. Mas também, não podemos descartar a possibilidade de que o Death Note pode ter caído em qualquer lugar e nas mãos de qualquer um.

- Mogi está certo. Qualquer humano simpatizante de Kira pode ter encontrado o caderno, testado e decidido seguir os mesmos caminhos de Kira. – completa Aizawa.

- Infelizmente, Matsuda – Mogi completa – Nós não podemos seguir uma investigação baseados apenas nos ressentimentos que temos por Light Yagami, e, no fato dele ter sido Kira no passado. Kenji pode ser filho de Light, mas, existe a possibilidade dele ser diferente de Light.

- Vocês dizem isto, pois não o conhecem como eu conheço. – diz Matsuda, carregado de fúria – Aquele garoto é uma cópia do Light, e, não apenas na aparência.

- Por mais que ele seja uma cópia do Light, isto ainda não é prova, infelizmente. – diz Mogi – De qualquer jeito, acho que nossa melhor opção ainda é ouvir o que Near tem a nos dizer. Tenho certeza de que Ide também ia querer isto.

A simples menção do nome do amigo faz o clima de discussão desaparecer, dando em se lugar um clima de pesar ao ambiente. Embora não pudessem provar, sabiam que este novo Kira era o responsável pela morte do amigo. Mas, infelizmente, não tinham como provar, pois em uma autópsia provaria que o novo Kira escrevera o nome de Ide no Death Note.

De repente, Matsuda pensa em algo, que até então não tinha pensado... Se Kenji matara Ide, isto só podia significar uma coisa...

- Acho que a morte de Ide foi só o início... – Matsuda consegue dizer.

- Início de que? – Aizawa pergunta intrigado.

- De uma chacina com os detetives da NPA. – Matsuda completa seus pensamentos. – Tenho a impressão de que Ide foi apenas o primeiro...

Aizawa e Mogi encaram Matsuda, surpresos pelo raciocínio do amigo.

- Você acha mesmo que... – Aizawa não consegue terminar a frase.

- Se este novo Kira for Kenji Yagami, como eu sei que é, eu tenho certeza sim. – Matsuda completa seus pensamentos.

Neste momento, o computador central da sala anuncia uma ligação, e, um grande N preenche toda a tela do monitor, para a voz Near dominar o local.

- Saudações, detetives da NPA. Acabei de saber da morte de Hideki Ide e, acreditem, estou chocado com isso. Ide era um grande aliado na caça por este novo Kira.

- O que você quer, Near? – Matsuda queria que o sucessor de L fosse direto ao ponto.

- Antecipar nosso encontro. – a voz de Near continua ecoando pela sala onde os três detetives estão reunidos – Com a morte de Near, acho que devemos nos antecipar para capturarmos este novo Kira o quanto antes.

- Concordo que temos que nos empenhar ao máximo para capturarmos este novo Kira. – diz Aizawa – Porém, estaremos ocupados até o término do velório e do funeral de Ide.

- Compreendo. – a voz de Near não se altera do computador. – O que o diretor da NPA declarou a respeito da morte de Ide?

- Como ele não sabe da existência do Death Note, ele declarou a morte dele como sendo um acidente de carro. – diz Mogi, desanimado.

- É melhor que a existência do caderno fique entre nós mesmo. – Near continua seu raciocínio – Pois se tornarmos isto público, podemos causar pânico na população e qualquer um pode dizer que possui um Death Note e é Kira. E isto dificultaria nossas investigações.

- É o que já havíamos discutido entre nós. – diz Matsuda.

- Daqui a exatamente dez minutos, vocês receberão em seus e-mails o local e a hora de nosso encontro. O dia será depois de amanhã. Assim vocês poderão se concentrar na despedida de seu amigo.

Near termina a ligação e, o grande N no centro do monitor desaparece.

**********************************************************************

_Casa de Kenji..._

Kenji e Misa estão jantando, enquanto assistem ao noticiário e as notícias sobre a morte de Ide. Kenji, com seu típico olhar indiferente e Misa parecendo um pouco chocada com a morte do detetive. Os dois Shinigamis, invisíveis atrás de Kenji, Light completamente concentrado nas notícias sobre a morte de Ide e Ryuuku, imaginando o gosto das saborosas maçãs que estão em uma fruteira sobre a mesa.

Enquanto assistem ao noticiário, onde o apresentador da Sakura TV diz que a morte de ide foi uma fatalidade e um acidente e trânsito, Light se orgulha de seu filho. O plano dele fora perfeito, sem margem para qualquer tipo de falha e digno de Kira. Mesmo que os detetives da NPA e Near e os idiotas da SPK pensem que foi o Death Note, jamais poderão provar que foi Kenji. E, eles não podem tornar pública a existência do Death Note... As coisas estavam saindo melhor do que havia planejado.

O mais complicado, seria matar Near. Porém, diferente de dezessete anos atrás, as coisas agora eram diferentes, Near não tinha mais a ajuda de Mello, estava sozinho. Enquanto ele e Kenji estavam juntos... Unindo suas mentes brilhantes em prol de um mundo melhor... Tudo o que precisavam, era de uma oportunidade para Kenji ver o rosto de Near e planejar uma morte perfeita para ele.

As mortes mais extraordinárias e planejadas teriam que ser a de Near e a de Matsuda. A de Matsuda, uma dupla vingança. Por sua parte, pelo tiro que lhe dera há dezessete anos no dia de sua morte. E, da parte de seu esperto filho, por ele ter lhe tratado a vida inteira como um párea...

Os lábios de Light se curvam em um breve sorriso de antecipação, Ryuuku apenas observa seu companheiro Shinigami, imaginado o que a mente de Light estaria planejando. Seja o que fosse, seria bem divertido.

Os dois Shinigamis voltam sua atenção para a conversa entre mãe e filho.

- Puxa, uma pena que Ide tenha morrido, Matsuda e os outros devem estar arrasados. – a voz de Misa demonstrada certo pesar.

- Sim, uma pena, mãe. – diz Kenji, de forma indiferente.

- Se ele tivesse morrido de ataque cardíaco, todos diriam que foi Kira, que graças aos céus voltou para tornar este mundo um lugar melhor.

- Matsuda comentou algo sobre estar trabalhando no caso Kira? – Kenji pergunta, de forma indiferente. Sua mãe é tão distraída que nem nota o brilho em seus olhos por trás da pergunta.

- Não comigo. – diz Misa, de forma animada – Mas, ele disse a Sayu que está novamente no caso junto com Aizawa e Mogi. Ide também estava no caso, mas agora ele descansa em paz. Sinceramente, acho isso um absurdo, Kira é o herói da justiça, não sei por que a polícia quer tanto assim captura-lo.

- Porque aos olhos da polícia, Kira é um assassino.

- Francamente... A polícia prefere um mundo cheio de maldades ao mundo perfeito que Kira cria para nós?

- Como futuro detetive da NPA, sou obrigado a concordar com a polícia. – Kenji tenta esconder o sorriso por trás de suas palavras.

- A cada dia, você fica mais parecido com seu pai. – Misa diz entre sorrisos. – Ainda bem que antes de morrer, ele me deixou você.

- Não me interessa ser ou não parecido com meu pai. Agora vou estudar e dormir, boa noite, mãe. – diz Kenji, pegando três maçãs da fruteira e retirando-se para seu quarto.

- Boa noite, Kenji. – diz Misa, mudando de canal do noticiário para a novela.

Em seu quarto, Kenji tranca a porta e, joga as três maças para Ryuuku, que as pega e começa a comê-las no mesmo instante. O filho de Light vai até a parede, onde está pendurado um quadro de uma figura abstrata. Ele tira o quadro da parede e, pega uma caneta da mesa de seu computador. Na parede, quase que imperceptível, está um pequeno buraco, que só é visível se olhar atentamente. Kenji coloca o tubo de tinta da caneta e, dá três voltas no sentido anti-horário, quatro no sentido horário e então pressiona no centro, e então a parede se abre, revelando um cofre, camuflado por ser da cor da tintura da parede. Kenji o abre e tira de dentro do cofre o Death Note.

Ryuuku observa atentamente enquanto come suas maças.

- Sabe, Lightezinho, você e seu pai são os únicos humanos da história que não tiveram problema nenhum em esconder o Death Note. – diz o Shinigami após terminar suas maças.

- Não é tão difícil esconder um caderno. – diz Kenji, sem muito interesse e abrindo o Death Note em uma página vazia, ao mesmo tempo em que liga a televisão – Por isso disse que o idiota do Matsuda poderia revirar meu quarto o quanto quisesse, que não encontraria nada.

- Matsuda é tão idiota que não seria capaz de encontrar o Death Note nem se o caderno estivesse diante de seus olhos. – diz Light, sua boca se curvando em um sorrido.

Kenji começa a prestar atenção ao noticiário e, vê alguns criminosos que seriam perfeitos a seu novo plano...

- Acho que vou brincar um pouco com Matsuda antes de matar o próximo detetive da NPA. – diz Kenji, começando a memorizar os rostos e os nomes dos criminosos que vê no noticiário – Estes serão perfeitos. – seus lábios se curvam no mesmo sorriso cruel de seu pai – Vou usar uma estratégia que você usou no passado, Light, apenas para causar um pouco de pânico em meu "titio".

- O que você vai aprontar, Lightezinho? – a curiosidade começa a dominar Ryuuku.

- Se você souber agora, perderá a graça, Ryuuku. Amanhã você começará a descobrir. – Kenji apenas encara seu pai. – E sobre o plano para a morte do segundo detetive da NPA...

- O que você planejou até agora está perfeito, Kenji. – Light complementa o pensamento de seu filho.

- Com este plano, mesmo que os idiotas da NPA desconfiem de mim, eles jamais poderão provar...

- Porque, sem Death Note, não há provas... Me orgulho de você, meu filho. Se continuar assim, muito em breve você será o Deus do novo mundo. Huhuhuhu... Heheh... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Aahh... Huhu... Huhuhuhu... Heheh... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Aahh... Huhu... Huhuhuhu... Heheh... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

- Sim, Light. Muito em breve eu serie o Deus do novo mundo, e, ninguém será capaz de me impedir! Huhuhuhu... Heheh... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Aahh... Huhu... Huhuhuhu... Heheh... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Aahh... Huhu... Huhuhuhu... Heheh... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Huhuhuhu... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! A morte de todos os detetives da NPA será apenas o primeiro passo para em me tornar um Deus! Huhuhuhu... Heheh... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Aahh... Huhu... Huhuhuhu... Heheh... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Aahh... Huhu... Huhuhuhu... Heheh... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Huhuhuhu... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

********************************************************************

_SPK..._

Em sua sala, Near está com um quebra cabeça de mil peças montado, com exceção de uma única peça, que está em suas mãos. Seus dedos começam a rodar uma mexa de seu cabelo, seu típico gesto de raciocínio...

- É, novo Kira, um novo jogo está começando... Um Death Note foi parar nas mãos de algum humano e eu tenho que descobrir e capturar este humano que está brincando de Deus... Terei que arriscar minha vida neste caso, pois sinto que este Kira é mais perigoso que Light Yagami... 

**CONTINUA...**


	8. A próxima vítima da NPA

**Heir Yagami: Resurrection**

Capítulo 8 - A Próxima Vítima da NPA

**O humano com posse do Death Note pode obter os Olhos de Shinigami e, com isso, ver os nomes e expectativas de vida das possíveis vítimas. Essa troca custa metade da expectativa de vida do humano.** (_Death Note, regra 15_)

Olhando atentamente para seu quebra cabeças montado no chão, Near, ainda mexendo com o dedo indicador uma mexa de seu cabelo pareado, seus olhos totalmente indiferentes ao brinquedo, que outros demorariam semanas para montar, sua mente totalmente concentrada no caso Kira.

De repente, alguém entra em sua sala, Near logo percebe a presença de seu companheiro e amigo, Anthony Rester.

- Você tem certeza de que a melhor coisa a se fazer é se encontrar com os detetives da NPA, Near? – Rester pergunta, sem rodeios.

Como resposta, Near desmonta todo o seu quebra-cabeça, e espalha as peças de forma desordenada pelo chão.

- Sinto que este caso será mais difícil que o anterior. – é a resposta de Near.

- Se formos considerar que não temos nenhum suspeito, sim. Qualquer humano pode estar de posse de um Death Note que com toda certeza caiu no mundo humano. Mas o que isto tem a ver com a NPA, Near?

- Rester, eu pressinto que os detetives têm algum suspeito em mente. E, no passado L confiava neles, eu também confio. O único membro daquela equipe que não merecia confiança era Yagami Light, o próprio Kira. Agora, ele está morto e eu vou precisar da ajuda deles.

- Não se preocupe, Near, assim como há dezessete anos provamos que Yagami Light era Kira, vamos encontrar e mandar para a prisão este novo Kira, seja ele quem for.

Near volta a usar seus dedos para encaracolar seus cabelos, enquanto sua mente raciocina, em tudo que vem pensando desde o surgimento deste novo Kira. Sabia que, quem quer que fosse este novo Kira era, no mínimo, simpatizante de Yagami Light.

- E, com a ajuda da NPA, faremos isso mais rápido. Só lamento a morte de Hideki Ide, sinto que ele ajudaria bastante no caso.

- Near, você por acaso não acha que...

- Que este novo Kira tem algo a ver com a morte de Hideki Ide? Esta possibilidade já me passou várias vezes por minha mente. E, já conclui algumas coisas, Rester. – o olhar de Near se volta para o amigo, os olhos negros do sucessor de L focados de repente interessados no amigo.

- O que você concluiu até agora, Near?

- Para Kira matar, ele precisa do nome e do rosto da vítima, para então poder escrever em uma página do Death Note. O que me leva a concluir que este novo Kira conhecia o nome e o rosto de Hideki Ide, ele pode ser alguém relacionado à polícia japonesa ou que conhece muito bem os detetives da NPA.

A atenção de Near se volta para o quebra cabeças, o detetive começa a recolher as peças e a remontar o brinquedo.

- São novas peças em um jogo antigo, Rester. – Near continua seu raciocínio – Para termos condições de achar este novo Kira, não podemos deixar de considerar as ações do Kira anterior.

- Então é por isso que você quer a ajuda dos detetives da NPA?

- Se cooperarmos uns com os outros e unirmos nossas forças, encontraremos este novo Kira mais rápido. Vamos mostrar a este assassino que não de deve brincar com a vida das pessoas.

- Não posso deixa de notar que a lógica dele é idêntica a de Yagami Light. Fico me perguntando se ele cairia nas mesmas armadilhas que o Kira anterior... – um sorriso infantil surge nos lábios de Near.

- O que está pensando Near? – Rester não consegue conter o tom curioso em sua voz.

Near está totalmente concentrado nas peças de seu quebra cabeças, e, responde sem nem ao menos olhar nos olhos de seu amigo:

- Logo você irá descobrir...

*******************************************************************  
><em><br>Dia seguinte, escola de Kenji..._

No intervalo de almoço, Kenji e Miya estão sentados na mesma mesa. Sendo observados pelos dois Shinigamis. Kenji, como sempre, parecendo totalmente indiferente a tudo ao seu redor.

- Eu fiquei surpresa com o retorno de Kira. – Miya diz enquanto sorri de forma encantadora para Kenji.

- Você gosta do modo de Kira de agir? – pergunta Kenji totalmente indiferente e de forma casual.

- E quem não gosta? Kira é o herói da justiça, Kenji. Só você não percebe isso! Aliás, você e a polícia. Kira defende os inocentes das pessoas malvadas.

- Alguns apresentadores de noticiários condenam a forma de Kira de agir. – Kenji continua com sua indiferença.

- Bem, a maioria das emissoras apoia Kira, e na internet tem muitos sites de pessoas que apoiam ele também. Aliás, Kenji, nunca entendi porque você não simpatiza com Kira.

- Porque almejo entrar para a NPA e seguir os paços de meu avô e de meu pai. Um dia, irei ser o líder daquele lugar.

- E vai lutar contra Kira? Mesmo ele defendendo pessoas inocentes como eu?

Kenji não consegue esconder um sorriso.

- Quem sabe, Miya. Quem sabe...

***********************************************************

_NPA..._

Matsuda e Mogi estão trabalhando quando Aizawa chega carregado de folas. Ele descarrega as folhas em cima de seus amigos detetives.

- Mais cinquenta criminosos morreram de ataque cardíaco.

- É Kira. – diz Matsuda, sem conseguir conter o nervosismo em sua voz. – Ou melhor, é Kenji Yagami. Ele é idêntico ao pai, não sabe quando parar!

- E, pelo visto, está acontecendo como da outra vez. – diz Aizawa, sério.

- O que quer dizer? – pergunta Matsuda, curioso.

- Olhem. – Aizawa pega uma das folhas e, a mostra a seus amigos – Um dos criminosos que morreram deixou uma espécie de carta.

Mogi apenas observa. Ele olha atentamente a carta deixada por um criminoso antes de morrer. Este novo Kira, que ele tinha certeza ser Kenji Yagami, planejava as coisas melhor que Light. Porém, o conteúdo da carta o deixou intrigado...

Matsuda começa a ler a tal carta, e, seu rosto fica branco feito papel após ler o conteúdo da mesma. Kenji era, sem sombra de dúvida, pior que o pai.

- Ele obrigou o criminoso a escrever isso? – Matsuda consegue enfim perguntar.

- Provavelmente. Assim como Light, este novo Kira está controlando as ações dos criminosos antes de morrerem. – diz Aizawa, os olhos grudados na carta deixada pelo criminoso antes de morrer.

- O que só reforça nossa teoria de que este novo Kira é na verdade Kenji Yagami. – diz Matsuda de forma firme, nunca em sua vida tivera tanta certeza de algo, como tinha certeza da identidade deste novo Kira. – Nunca tive tanta certeza de algo em minha vida.

- Compartilhamos da mesma opinião, principalmente depois da morte de Ide. – enfim Mogi se manifesta – Porém, como já discutimos, infelizmente não temos provas. Neste ponto, tenho certeza de que Near irá nos ajudar, afinal de contas ele é o sucessor de L.

- E quanto a esta carta? – Aizawa enfim consegue dizer? – O que vocês acham que significa?

Matsuda pega a carta e a lê em voz alta:

- _"O Deus do novo mundo irá limpar para sempre este mundo de toda maldade, e todo aquele que interferir compartilhará o mesmo destino que os criminosos."  
><em>  
>Aizawa pega outra carta deixada por outro criminoso e também a lê em voz alta:<p>

- _"Os olhos do Shinigami estão de olho em tudo e em todos..."_

Os três detetives voltam suas atenções para as cartas, sabiam que elas, sem a menor sombra de dúvida, eram algum tipo de aviso.

- E vocês ainda duvidam de que Kira seja Kenji Yagami? – pergunta Matsuda, tão nervoso que aumenta o tom de sua voz.

- O conteúdo das cartas não provam nada contra Kenji Yagami. – diz Aizawa, tentando controlar o nervosismo de Matsuda – Elas claramente são uma ameaça, dizendo que este novo Kira está de olho m tudo e em todos.

- E que, provavelmente, ele tem os olhos de Shinigami. – completa Mogi.

- Se ele tiver os olhos de Shinigami, será um Kira muito mais perigoso que Light Yagami. – diz Aizawa – Pelo que me lembro, com os olhos, ele poderá usar o Death Note para matar apenas olhando para as pessoas.

- Por isso temos que prender Kenji Yagami o quanto antes e acabar logo com isso. – diz Matsuda, convicto de suas deduções.

- Sem provas é impossível, Matsuda. – diz Mogi. – E, você sabe perfeitamente bem.

- Por isso, o mais importante agora é nos concentrarmos em nosso encontro com Near amanhã. – diz Aizawa. – Por hora, vamos reunir todo o material das investigações.

***********************************************************  
><em>Casa de Kenji...<em>

Kenji está concentrado em seu computador, trabalhando sem parar, sendo observado por Ryuuku, que está muito curioso com o que o novo Kira está planejando e por Light, totalmente indiferente ao que seu filho está fazendo.

- Ei, Lightezinho. – diz Ryuuku, tentando chamar a atenção de Kenji – Você não vai escrever nomes no Death Note hoje?

- Vou, Ryuuku. – Kenji responde, totalmente concentrado no que faz no computador. – Só que antes, preciso verificar uma coisa nos computadores da NPA.

- E como é que você vai fazer isso? – pergunta Ryuuku, ainda mais curioso.

- Hackeando. – Kenji responde, sem deixar de trabalhar em seu computador – Para alguém com um intelecto do meu nível, isso é como roubar doce de uma criança. Consigo hackear os computadores da NPA sem deixar uma pista sequer e, eles jamais saberão que alguém invadiu o sistema deles.

- E já conseguiu invadir os computadores deles? – Light pergunta, de repente curioso. – Na minha época, o que a tecnologia permitia era invadir o computador do meu pai.

- Light, Light. – diz Kenji, sem conseguir esconder um sorriso – Você está ultrapassado em questões de tecnologia. Saiba que em dezessete anos, a tecnologia evoluiu bastante. Hackear os computadores da NPA para mim é tão fácil quanto tirar doce de uma criança.

Kenji volta toda sua atenção para a tela do computador, em que aparece uma caixa de diálogo mandando se inserir uma senha. Kenji coloca a senha e então todos os arquivos da NPA são expostos. Ele vai diretamente para a pasta do caso Kira.

- Olhem só... Minhas cartas chegaram, exatamente como planejei. – diz Kenji, sua voz repleta de satisfação. – Seu truque é bem interessante, Light.

Ryuuku se aproxima do computador e lê as cartas que os criminosos controlados por Kenji escreveram.

- Não entendo, Lightezinho. – diz Ryuuku, totalmente confuso. – Você não tem os olhos de Shinigami, porque mandou um dos criminosos escrever isso?

- Por quê? Há! Há! Há! – Kenji não consegue conter um sorriso – Para confundir os idiotas enquanto executo meu plano de matar um a um, Matsuda e seus amigos que sempre me olharam torto.

- Mas você não tem os olhos de Shinigami. – Ryuuku o lembra. – E, como você é uma cópia de seu pai, duvido que vá querer fazer o acordo.

- Tem razão, Ryuuku. – diz Kenji, sério – Eu não vou diminuir meu reinado como o Deus do novo mundo em troca dos olhos de Shinigami, principalmente, porque meu "papai" aqui os tem e, poderá usá-los a meu favor na hora em que eu precisar. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Aahh... Huhu... Huhuhuhu... Heheh... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Aahh... Huhu... Huhuhuhu... Heheh... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Aahh... Huhu... Huhuhuhu... Heheh... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

- É, tal pai, tal filho. – diz Ryuuku, sorrindo cinicamente.

- E, enquanto Matsuda e os outros estão tentando decifrar aquelas cartas que não tem sentindo nenhum... – começa Light

- Nós estamos dando continuidade ao nosso plano de matar os detetives da NPA. – completa Kenji, pai e filho exibindo o mesmo sorriso.

- Mas você não escreveu nome nenhum no Death Note hoje, Lightezinho. – diz Ryuuku, sem entender a lógica de pai e filho.

- Você que pensa, Shinigami. – diz Kenji, de repente sério e voltando sua atenção para os arquivos da NPA, onde, de repente, encontra data e local do encontro de Near com os detetives – Perfeito. – Kenji diz mais para si mesmo do que para os dois Shinigamis.

Agora, sabia a data e o local do encontro, poderia dar um jeito de aparecer lá e ver o rosto do tal Near. Graças a Light, sabia o nome dele, e então, poderia mata-lo de forma a não levantar suspeitas. Só precisaria pensar no melhor plano para isso e, o principal obstáculo para se tornar o Deus do novo mundo seria vencido. Seus lábios se curvam em um sorriso de satisfação.

Kenji abre a primeira gaveta da mesa de seu computador e, pega o Death Note, abrindo-o em uma determinada página, onde estava escrito detalhadamente a morte de uma pessoa. Ryuuku lê por cima dos ombros de Kenji tudo o que ele escreveu.

- He, He, He, Lightezinho. Então é ele que você irá matar? – pergunta Ryuuku, com seu habitual sorriso cínico.

- Sim, o segundo detetive da NPA encontrará sua morte esta noite. – responde Kenji, sem conseguir deixar de sorrir.

- Cara, você é pior que seu pai. Os detetives da NPA estão perdidos...

- Não restará um para contar a história, Ryuuku. – diz Kenji, terminado de limpar todos os vestígios de sua invasão ao computador da NPA de seu próprio computador. – E, o último, será o meu querido "titio" Matsuda. Para este, estou planejando a pior morte de todas.

- Pobre de minha irmãzinha. – diz Light, sem um pingo de ressentimento em sua voz – Tão nova e já ficará viúva...

- Deixemos Matsuda para quando chegar à vez dele. – diz Kenji, desligando o computador. – Por hora, vamos nos concentrar na diversão de hoje à noite. Huhuhuhu... Heheh... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Aahh... Huhu... Huhuhuhu... Heheh... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Aahh... Huhu... Huhuhuhu... Heheh... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Huhuhuhu... Heheh... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Aahh... Huhu... Huhuhuhu... Heheh... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Aahh... Huhu... Huhuhuhu... Heheh... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

- Sim. – diz Light, seus lábios curvando-se em um grande sorriso – A morte do segundo detetive da NPA. Huhuhuhu... Heheh... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Aahh... Huhu... Huhuhuhu... Heheh... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Aahh... Huhu... Huhuhuhu... Heheh... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Huhuhuhu... Heheh... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Aahh... Huhu... Huhuhuhu... Heheh... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Aahh... Huhu... Huhuhuhu... Heheh... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Huhuhuhu... Heheh... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Aahh... Huhu... Huhuhuhu... Heheh... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Aahh... Huhu... Huhuhuhu... Heheh... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Os olhos vermelhos de Ryuuku brilham de satisfação.

- Esta minha segunda estadia no mundo humano, sem dúvida está sendo mais divertida que a anterior. He, He, He!

**********************************************************************

_Mesma noite, casa de Mogi..._

O detetive acaba de tomar banho, seus pensamentos presos ao caso Kira. Em porque outro Death Note fora parar no mundo humano... O mundo estava bem sem Kira, porque este demônio tinha que retornar?

Em seu interior, queria muito que este Kira fosse Kenji Yagami, e que, conseguisse provar o quanto antes. Pois assim, o caso seria solucionado mais uma vez.

Mogi troca de roupa e vai até a cozinha, preparar seu jantar. Ele abre a geladeira e tira algumas verduras e legumes, a fim de preparar uma salada. Está temperando a mesma quando o telefone toca. Ele deixa seus afazeres para atender ao telefone...

- Alô! – diz ele ao atender ao telefone. 

**CONTINUA...**


	9. Um telefonema para Mogi

**Heir Yagami: Resurrection**

Capítulo 9 - Um Telefonema Para Mogi

**O âmbito específico da condição da morte também não é conhecido pelos shinigamis. Assim sendo, deve-se testar e descobrir.** (_Death Note, regra 18_)

- Mogi? – a voz do outro lado da linha diz. Mogi estranha, era uma voz masculina desconhecida a seus ouvidos. Quem seria?

- Sim, sou eu. – ele responde. – Com quem falo?

- Quem eu sou não é relevante, apenas digo que gostaria de falar com você sobre um assunto de seu interesse. – diz a voz em um tom sério.

- Assunto de meu interesse? – Mogi está intrigado. Quem era aquela pessoa e como poderia querer conversar sobre um assunto de seu interesse?

- Sim, Mogi. – a voz continua, em um tom calmo. – Quero falar com você sobre o caso Kira.

- O caso Kira? – Mogi começa a sentir-se curioso. Como um estranho poderia ter algo a lhe dizer sobre o caso Kira?

- Sim, o caso Kira. – a voz continua. – Tenho algumas informações valiosas sobre o caso, que estou disposto a compartilhar com você.

- Que tipo de informações? – pergunta Mogi, cada vez mais curioso e intrigado.

- Várias. – continua a voz em um tom bastante calmo – Dentre elas, tenho a prova derradeira para prender e condenar Kira. Sei quem ele é, Mogi. E tenho provas contra o mesmo.

- Que tipo de provas? E como sabe quem é Kira? – Mogi não conseguia mais esconder a curiosidade em sua voz.

- Mogi, meu amigo. – diz a voz, ainda tranquila – Você acha mesmo que eu direi estas coisas por telefone? Nem pensar. São informações confidenciais demais, não é seguro para mim compartilhá-las por telefone. E então, Mogi, podemos marcar um encontro ou não?

Mogi está se sentindo dividido. Uma parte dele quer muito se encontrar com esta pessoa e descobrir o que ele sabe sobre o caso Kira, enquanto a outra parte de si sente receio. E se fosse uma armadilha? E se esta pessoa fosse aliada de Kira? Depois da morte de Ide, tinha que ficar mais atento. Apesar de todos pensarem que a morte de Ide fora um acidente, ele e seus amigos da NPA desconfiam muito profundamente de quem seja este novo Kira. E, eles têm quase certeza de que Kira fora o responsável pela morte de Ide, e, sabem que, se Kira matou ide, ele pode muito bem matar qualquer um deles...

- Como vou saber se você está falando a verdade? – Mogi finalmente pergunta.

- Bem... – diz a voz tranquilamente, sem se quer alterar sem tom. – Para falar a verdade, isso não tem como você saber... Pode ser que eu esteja falando uma grande mentira e perdendo meu tempo nesta ligação, como também pode ser que eu esteja falando a mais absoluta das verdades. Cabe a você decidir no que vai acreditar. Como eu já disse, tenho a prova contra Kira. Se quiser se encontrar comigo, eu direi qual é a prova, o nome e o endereço do culpado. E, a polícia resolverá o caso.

- E porque você não entrou em contato com o chefe da NPA? – Mogi precisava encontrar um ponto em que confiar, não poderia se arriscar a troco de uma pista falsa. – Porque me telefonou ao invés de conversar diretamente com meus superiores?

- Por que eu sei que há dezessete anos, você trabalhou no caso Kira. – diz a voz ainda sem qualquer alteração em sua voz – Você é mais confiável para receber esta informação do que o chefe da NPA. Agora, decida-se, Mogi. O que vai fazer: quer se encontrar comigo e ter as provas necessárias para capturar Kira ou vai esquecer nossa conversa? Pense bem, meu amigo, uma chance dessas não aparece todos os dias.

Mogi perde por uns minutos a voz, não sabia o que responder? O que fazer? Será mesmo que este estranho tinha alguma prova sobre a identidade deste novo Kira ou era apenas uma piada me muito mau gosto? Por outro lado, a voz era muito séria, parecia que realmente sabia o que estava falando, a voz era diferente das vozes de moleques que gostam de brincar de passar trote, era uma voz séria e parecia confiável. No passado, arriscara sua vida no caso Kira e, não se arrependera... Por que não fazer isso de novo? O que tinha a perder? Valia a pena arriscar sua vida mais uma vez.

- Está bem. – diz Mogi – Me encontrarei com você. Diga-me quando e onde.

- Vejo que você escolheu a opção correta. – a voz continua, ainda sem qualquer sinal de alteração. – Pode ser daqui à uma hora no restaurante Kaworu?

Mogi pensa por um instante, se aquela pessoa fosse alguém passando um trote ou qualquer coisa do tipo, não escolheria um restaurante, um lugar público onde muitas pessoas frequentam. Agora, estava mais do que disposto a se arriscar e encontrar-se com aquele desconhecido.

- Para mim está perfeito. – responde Mogi. – Mas, como saberei quem é você?

- Estarei usando um sobre tudo preto. – diz a voz sem qualquer alteração – E, de qualquer forma, eu o conheço. Se você não me achar, eu o chamarei com um aceno. E, um detalhe, venha sozinho ou então eu não direi nada do que tenho a dizer.

- Até breve. – diz Mogi, desligando o telefone.

Ele volta para a cozinha de seu apartamento e termina rapidamente de fazer seu sanduíche. Enquanto come, pensa nas palavras do estranho ao telefone. O que ele poderia saber a respeito do caso Kira? Não fazia a mínima ideia... E que prova seria esta? Será que ele sabia da existência do Death Note? E, se soubesse, será que ele saberia onde encontrar o caderno e seu dono? Era para poder responder a estas perguntas que ele aceitara este tal encontro.

Pelo menos, o informante escolhera um local público. Se fosse uma armadilha, ele não escolheria um restaurante e sim um local escondido... Isto era, com certeza, uma vantagem.

Terminando de comer seu sanduíche, Mogi vai até o banheiro, escova os dentes, lava o rosto. Vai novamente para a sala onde pega a chave de seu carro. Ele olha para seu cinto onde está sua arma e a pega. Era um policial e nunca andava sem ela. Então Mogi vai para seu carro, a caminho de encontrar-se com seu informante.

*********************************************************************

Casa de Kenji...

Misa está na porta do quarto de Kenji, apressando-o para terminar de se arrumar, pois tinham um jantar importante com os Nakayama e não queria se atrasar. Ela usava um vestido longo tomara que caia preto de seda, que caia perfeitamente bem a seu corpo, bem justo nos bustos, realçando seus seios e da cintura para baixo, a saia caia livremente, dando um ar totalmente elegante a modelo. Seus cabelos loiros soltos deixando-a ainda mais bonita, seus olhos brilhando de satisfação.

- Rápido, Kenji! – ela diz, batendo pela centésima vez na porta do quarto de seu filho – Eu não quero chegar atrasada a este jantar, ele é muito importante e os Nakayama foram muito gentis em nos convidar.

Em seu quarto, Kenji está terminando de se arrumar, colocando a gravata borboleta de seu smoking e em seguida arrumando a lapela de seda de seu traje. Ele se olha no espelho, seu cabelo, impecavelmente repartido de lado, seus olhos com um brilho de satisfação. Por fim, ele coloca seu relógio, já gostava do relógio, e, depois que Light lhe mostrara um segredo sobre o mesmo, passou a gostar ainda mais. Estava pronto. Esta noite prometia grandes surpresas. Seus lábios se curvam em um sorriso.

Ryuuku olha atentamente para o filho de Light, sabia que este não seria apenas um jantar comum, ele havia planejado algo...

- He, he, he, Lightezinho! Como você está elegante.

- A ocasião exige, Ryuuku. Hoje é uma noite muito especial para os Nakayama. – Kenji responde, sem ao menos olhar para o Shinigami.

- Não é apenas um jantar para os Nakayama. – diz Ryuuku – Lightezinho, eu vi você escrevendo o nome daquela pessoa no Death Note.

- Ahá, aquilo. – diz Kenji, sem deixar se abater – É apenas um bônus para a noite. O Light sabe.

- Sim, um bônus especial e muito interessante. – diz Light, sem conseguir conter o sorriso.

- Bem, hora de ir! – diz Kenji, com o mesmo sorriso de seu pai. – O show está prestes a começar.

Kenji abre a porta de seu quarto e se depara com Misa, já preparada para chamar seu filho mais uma vez. Ela sorri para a cópia de Light parado a sua frente.

- Kenji! Você está tão lindo! A cada dia mais parecido com seu pai!

- Sim, mãe. – responde Kenji, sem muito interesse. – Agora vamos, a senhora não disse que estávamos atrasados?

Os dois vão para o carro, seguidos pelos Shinigamis. Light, olhando atentamente para Misa e, percebendo o quanto ela havia mudado em dezessete anos. Se transformando da garota um pouco desprovida de inteligência em uma mulher... Ela conservara a beleza, isso ele não podia negar. E, embora jovem, não arrumara nenhum companheiro. E, vire e mexe as conversas dela voltam-se para ele... Talvez, em breve, ele se revelasse para Misa... Mas, só depois de Kenji se livrar de todos os idiotas da NPA e da SPK, especialmente Near...Este sim, era uma grande pedra no caminho de Kira...

********************************************************************

NPA...

Matsuda está trabalhando quando Aizawa chega, com uma carta nas mãos. Os olhos de Matsuda vão imediatamente para ela.

- O que é isso, Aizawa? – pergunta Matsuda, curioso.

- Outra carta deixada por um criminoso. – responde Aizawa. – Olhe.

Aizawa entrega o envelope a Matsuda. A carta diz:

"Aquele que possui os olhos do Shinigami, estão de olho em tudo e em todos. Cuidado!"

Matsuda termina de ler a carta com olhos arregalados de espanto.

- Isso só pode significar que o Kenji fez o acordo dos olhos com o Shinigami dono do Death Note que ele encontrou. – diz Matsuda, com muita certeza em sua voz.

- Kenji ou qualquer outro humano que tenha encontrado o Death Note, Matsuda. Pois, até agora, não encontramos nenhuma prova de que Kenji Yagami seja realmente o novo Kira.

- Para mim, o fato dele ser filho de Light Yagami já é prova suficiente. Como eu já disse.

- Mas, infelizmente, o fato de Kenji ser filho de Light não prova nada, Matsuda.

- Mas deveria provar. – diz Matsuda, emburrado. Pois para ele, isto era prova mais do que suficiente, além do fato de Kenji ser praticamente uma cópia do pai.

**************************************************************  
>Restaurante Kaworu, uma hora depois...<p>

Mogi acaba de chegar ao restaurante, e, procura uma vaga para estacionar. Após encontra-la, ele estaciona, sai de seu carro, o tranca, liga o alarme e, entra no restaurante, um dos mais caros da cidade. Imediatamente, seu olhar começa a vagar por todo o recinto, a procura de alguém com um sobre tudo preto.

Não demora muito, e, ele vê um homem, sentado sozinho em uma mesa de frente para o restaurante, um homem aparentando meia idade, acenando para ele. Como havia dito ao telefone, estava usando um sobre tudo preto. Possui cabelos um pouco grisalhos e olhos profundamente negros, parecendo um tanque de petróleo. Mogi aproxima-se da mesa dele, onde o homem faz sinal para que ele se sente.

- Fico satisfeito que tenha vindo, Mogi. – diz o homem, pegando uma taça de vinho e brindando na direção de Mogi, para em seguida tomar um pequeno gole da bebida.

- Eu disse que viria. – diz Mogi, sentando-se na cadeira indicada pelo homem, tendo uma visão privilegiada da entrada do restaurante.

- E, como eu disse, fico satisfeito que tenha vindo. Temos muito o que conversar.

- Podemos ir direto ao ponto? – pergunta Mogi. – O que tem a me dizer sobre o caso Kira.

O homem apenas serve-se de outro gole de vinho, sorrindo para Mogi. A visão do detetive porém, vai direto para entrada do restaurante, onde um grupo de pessoas chama sua atenção. Amane Misa e Kenji Yagami, acompanhados de Hajime, Akemi e Miya Nakayama, todos em trajes formais...

Kenji olha disfarçadamente para a mesa onde Mogi estava sentado, o olhar fixo nele e, não consegue deixar de sorrir. O Death Note é mesmo incrível, tudo estava saindo de acordo com o planejado. O show estava prestes a começar.

CONTINUA... 


	10. A morte de Mogi

**Heir Yagami: Resurrection**

Capítulo 10 - A Morte de Mogi

**Mesmo não tendo a posse, qualquer humano pode escrever no caderno e causar o mesmo efeito desde que se puder reconhecer a pessoa e o nome desta para preenchê-lo na lacuna. **(_Death Note, regra 22_)

Mogi fica branco perante o susto... Não esperava encontrar Kenji Yagami no mesmo restaurante em que estava prestes a descobrir a identidade do novo Kira. Assim como Matsuda, tinha suas suspeitas contra Kenji Yagami... E o garoto estava ali... Seria apenas coincidência? Se L estivesse vivo, com certeza diria que não... Mas e ele? O que pensar? O que fazer? O medo de a qualquer momento ter um ataque cardíaco e morrer começa a dominá-lo, queria sair daquele restaurante e entrar em contato com Near, para contar o que acaba de acontecer... Por outro lado, não podia... Não tinha como entrar em contato com o sucessor de L, então, nada poderia fazer a este respeito... O que, infelizmente, só o deixava com uma alternativa, permanecer ali e ouvir o que seu acompanhante tinha a dizer sobre o caso Kira.

Seu acompanhante o encara com grande interesse, ainda com a taça de vinho nas mãos, se servindo de mais um gole.

- Alguém conhecido? – pergunta seu acompanhante, após um outro gole de vinho.

- Não. – responde Mogi, voltando sua atenção para seu acompanhante. – Só pensei ter visto um amigo, mas acho que me enganei.

- Que pena. – diz o homem, pegando a garrafa de vinho para encher novamente sua taça – É sempre bom encontrar os amigos.

Mogi está se sentindo impaciente e perturbado pela inesperada chegada de Kenji. Pelo canto do olho, ele vislumbra Kenji, Misa e a família Nakayama, sentados em uma mesa de destaque no restaurante, todos descontraídos. Por alguma razão, não gostou nem um pouco de ver Kenji sentado em uma cadeira que, dá ao rapaz um visão privilegiada de sua mesa.

- Algum problema, Mogi? – pergunta seu acompanhante, após degustar de um longo gole de vinho – Você parece preocupado...

- Não. – responde imediatamente Mogi – Mas, confesso que tenho outros afazeres. Então, por favor, poderia ir direto ao ponto e me dizer o que sabe sobre o caso Kira?

Os dois homens começam a conversar. Mogi ouvindo, atentamente, uma transcrição do Kira do passado, todas as suas atrocidades, nada de novo para este caso.

Porém, na mesa dos Nakayama, Kenji observa, disfarçadamente, o olhar assustado de Mogi. A noite realmente seria muito divertida. Mais uma vez, ele olha para seu relógio, herança de seu pai. Nunca desejou tanto que a hora passasse depressa, mas, faltava pouco agora, só dez minutos e assistiria ao show de camarote.

Miya não deixa de reparar em Kenji, a toda hora, olhando para seu relógio.

- Esta noite você está olhando muito para o relógio, não acha, Kenji? – diz a garota em meio a um sorriso.

- É mesmo? – pergunta Kenji, com sua habitual indiferença.

- Kenji herdou este hábito do pai. – diz Misa, de forma orgulhosa. – Não só este hábito, como a inteligência também.

- Você deve ter orgulho do seu filho, não é, Misa? – diz Akemi Nakayama – Ser a mãe do melhor aluno do Japão.

- Como eu já disse, Kenji é igual ao pai! – diz Misa, de forma animada – O Light era o melhor aluno do Japão.

Invisíveis aos olhos de todos, Light e Ryuuku observam a cena. Light, assim como seu filho Kenji, ansioso para o show começar... Seu filho planejara cada ação cuidadosamente e, dera um jeito para ambos assistirem ao show em primeira mão.

Faltava muito pouco para o segundo membro da NPA cair agora.

Na mesa dos Nakayama, o a jantar deles segue tranquilamente, a conversa girando em torno da promoção de Hajime Nakayama, e, Kenji, apesar da pouca idade, se mostrando, como sempre, talentoso em dialogar com o pai de sua amiga sobre a economia japonesa.

Kenji olha mais uma vez para o relógio, dois minutos e o espetáculo iria começar. Ele sorri, e seus olhos brilham de satisfação.

Na mesa de Mogi, ele acompanha atentamente os movimentos de Kenji e, não deixa de notar que o rapaz olha para o relógio a cada dois minutos. Será que aquilo significava algo? O pior de tudo é que seu informante estava dizendo um monte de inutilidades sobre o Kira anterior, coisas que são irrelevantes neste caso.

Sem ter mais tempo a perder ali, Mogi prepara-se para ir embora, levantando-se da mesa. Porém, seu acompanhante faz algo inesperado e, o impede, levantando-se também e jogando uma taça de vinho na face de Mogi. O detetive se surpreende com tal ato.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – pergunta Mogi, exaltado.

- Eu disse que tinha algo a te dizer sobre o caso Kira, e, até agora não disse nada do que sei! – responde o homem, com um tom calmo na voz.

- Eu estou com pressa. – responde Mogi aumentando sem querer seu tom de voz e chamando a atenção de todos no restaurante– Se não quiser que eu vá embora agora, acho melhor me dizer logo o que tem a dizer.

Todos os clientes das outras mesas, voltam suas atenções para Mogi e seu companheiro. Inclusive, os Nakayama, Misa e Kenji.

- Aquele não é o Mogi? – pergunta Misa.

Kenji mais uma vez olha para seu relógio, e, após isso, troca com Light um olhar de cumplicidade. Dois pares de olhos idênticos esperando o show que planejaram ter seu final perfeito!

- Sim, é o detetive Mogi da NPA. – responde Hajime Nakayama.

De volta a mesa de Mogi, o detetive ainda está querendo ir embora, porém seu acompanhante o impede, ainda segurando o pulso do detetive.

- Qual o seu problema? – pergunta Mogi – Porque não me deixa ir embora?

- Eu lhe disse ao telefone que iria revelar tudo o que sei sobre o caso Kira e pretendo fazê-lo agora. – Ele pega uma garrafa de vinho, e, enche mais uma taça, erguendo-a ao ar e chamando a atenção de todos no restaurante – Escutem todos! Aqui neste restaurante, vocês serão as testemunhas de que eu, Shougo Okada, sou Kira!

Todos no restaurante se surpreendem, e, Kenji esconde um sorriso.

Mogi não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Aquele homem só poderia estar mentindo. Tanto ele, quando Matsuda e Aizawa tinham certeza de que a identidade de Kira é Kenji Yagami, e não este sujeito que está a sua frente.

- Você só pode estar brincando. – diz Mogi.

Invisíveis aos olhos de todos, Light e Ryuuku assistem ao show, ambos os Shinigamis com um sorriso no rosto.

Shougo Okada tem a atenção de todos no restaurante voltada para ele.

- Escutem todos, eu sou Kira! E, para provar isso, digo que Kanzo Mogi, este policial sentado a minha frente irá morrer daqui a quarenta segundos de ataque cardíaco! – diz Shougo, com um enorme sorriso no rosto e tomando mais um gole de vinho. – Eu farei deste mundo um lugar melhor e acabarei com todos que atrapalharem meu caminho!

O tumulto começa no restaurante, e Shougo, ainda sorrindo, se prepara para ir embora, porém é impedido por Mogi, que tira de seu paletó sua arma e a aponta para o suspeito. Mas, neste momento, ele sente uma forte dor no coração, e, seus olhos perdem o foco, a arma cai no chão. O coração de Mogi dá sua última batida, e, o detetive caí no chão, vítima de um ataque cardíaco. Os lábios de Kenji esboçam um sorrido.

Todos no restaurante correm para socorrer Mogi, enquanto Akemi Nakayama liga para uma ambulância. As pessoas, preocupadas com Mogi, nem percebem a saída de Shougo Okada. Com excessão de Kenji Yagami, que olha com atenção a saída de "Kira". Tudo saira exatamente como planejou.

A ambulância chega e, os médicos atestam a morte de Mogi. Algumas pessoas começam a entrar em panico, enquanto outras começam a deixar o local, é o que fazem os Nakayama, Misa e Kenji.

- Pobre Mogi... – diz Misa. – Também, ele não precisava ir contra Kira.

- É verdade. – concorda Miya – Kira é a justiça, o único com a coragem para fazer deste mundo um lugar melhor para pessoas inocentes como nós.

- Acho melhor irmos embora. – sugere Kenji, com sua habitual indiferença.

- Tem razão, filho. – diz Hajime Nakayama.

Os Nakayama e Kenji deixam o restaurante. O jovem Yagami, deixando para trás, totalmente satisfeito, o corpo do segundo membro da NPA. Um a um, estava eliminando todos os obstáculos de seu caminho.

******************************************************************

_Duas horas depois, casa de Kenji..._

O jovem Yagami tranca a porta de seu quarto e encara os dois Shinigamis, um sorriso estampado em seu rosto e seus olhos com um brilho vermelho... O mesmo brilho dos olhos de seu pai. Sem conseguir se conter, Kenji começa a rir:

- Huhu... Huhuhuhu... Heheh... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Aahh... ... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Huhu... Huhuhuhu... Heheh... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Aahh... ... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

- Não entendo qual a graça, Lightezinho. – diz Ryuuku, saboreando uma maçã.

- Saiu tudo exatamente como eu planejei, Ryuuku. – diz Kenji, sem conseguir deixar de sorrir. O garoto pega o Death Note e, o abre em uma determinada página:

_"Kanzo Mogi, ataque cardíaco. Dia 03 de junho, recebe um telefonema e se dirige para o restaurante Kaworu. Permanece em uma conversa por cerca de uma hora. Se levanta para ir embora mas seu acompanhante diz que é o assassino que está procurando. Pega sua arma tenta atirar no suspeito. Mas, sofre um ataq2ue cardíaco e morre às 22:48 do mesmo dia."_

- Mas isso não diz nada das ações do outro lá. Aliás, quem é ele, Lightezinho? – pergunta Ryuuku, após terminar de comer uma dúzia de maçãs.

- Eu o usei para me livrar de qualquer suspeita, Ryuuku. Ano passado, ele abusou sexualmente de uma estudante do meu colégio. – diz Kenji, totalmente indiferente – Mas não foi preso por falta de provas. Ele falou abertamente para todos que é Kira, e, como prova "matou" Mogi de ataque cardíaco. Isto me livra de qualquer suspeita.

- Mas ele continua vivo e solto. Não entendo como você fez isso.

- Ele não continuará vivo por muito tempo. – diz Kenji, mostrando para o Shinigami uma outra página do Death Note.

_"Shougo Okada, suicídio. Dia 03 de junho liga para o detetive Kanzo Mogi, da NPA, dizendo que sabe a identidade de Kira. Marca um encontro com ele no restaurante Kaworu. Após uma de conversa com o detetive, anuncia ser Kira e vai embora, pega seu carro e dirige para Kyoto, onde esconde-se onde ninguém achará seu corpo. Toma uma grafa de vinho envenenada e morre às 04:14 da manhã do dia 04 de junho."_

- Com isto, o corpo de Shougo Okada não será encontrado e Kenji estará livre de qualquer suspeita. – diz Light, sem deixar de sorrir.

- A polícia vai se concentrar na busca por um homem morto. E eu, sou livre de qualquer suspeita. – diz Kenji, com um sorriso igual ao do pai – Meus álibis são todos os presentes naquele restaurante.

- Near e a NPA não irão conseguir nos parar. – diz Light, sem deixar de sorrir.

- O dia em que Kira será o Deus absoluto está cada vez mais próximo... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Aahh... ... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! – diz Kenji olhando fixamente para o Death Note – E agora, minha próxima vítima será...  
>CONTINUA... <p>


	11. As deduções de Near

**Heir Yagami: Resurrection**

Capítulo 11 - As Deduções de Near

**A escrita do nome não terá efeito se o escritor não tiver em mente o rosto da vítima. Assim como, pessoas que compartilham o mesmo nome não serão afetadas.** (_Death Note, regra 2_).

_Restaurante Kaworu..._

A confusão é geral, algumas pessoas aclamando Kira, o Deus da justiça, outras com medo de quem ele possa matar. Um garçom chamou o IML enquanto um cliente ligou para a polícia. Em menos de uma hora, o local estava cercado por peritos, policiais, médicos legistas...

A ordem da polícia foi fechar o restaurante. Faixas amarelas cercaram todo o local e, todos os civis foram retirados do local, não sem antes fornecerem seus nomes para futuros depoimentos. O que mais chamou atenção, foi o fato de Kira ter aparecido pessoalmente.

Dois médicos legistas examinam o corpo de Mogi e atestam sua morte, dizendo que, levarão o corpo para o IML para a autópsia. Dentre os policiais que estão no local, os mais chocados com o que acontecera ali são Aizawa e Matsuda. Eles olham, em total silêncio, o corpo do amigo e companheiro sendo levado para o IML.

O carro do IML vai embora, deixando para trás todos os policiais que estão no local. Muitos policiais trabalham ali, todos, querendo saber, a aparência exata de Shougo Okada, o homem que assumiu publicamente ser Kira.

- Primeiro Ide, agora, Mogi... – diz Aizawa, com pesar.

- Kenji está passando dos limites. – diz Matsuda, sua voz é de profundo desprezo, principalmente depois de pronunciar o nome de Kenji.

- Você ainda insiste nisso, Matsuda? – pergunta Aizawa, de repente curioso.

- E você tem alguma dúvida? – o tom de Matsuda é questionador.

- Confesso que Kenji Yagami era um suspeito em potencial, mas, há testemunhas que Shougo Okada confessou ser Kira e, quarenta segundos depois, Mogi morreu de ataque cardíaco. Não podemos desconsiderar este fato.

- Kenji pode muito bem ter armado a situação. – Matsuda insiste.

- Sim, sei que ele pode. Mas, no momento, ele está fora de qualquer suspeita, Matsuda. Sei que você e Kenji nunca se deram bem. Porém, nunca houve nenhuma prova concreta contra Kenji Yagami. E, o que houve esta noite aqui, o deixa fora de qualquer suspeita.

- Eu já disse que, para mim, o fato de Kenji Yagami ser filho de Light já prova tudo.

- Mas, infelizmente, perante a lei, não prova nada. Para a lei, todas as testemunhas que viram e ouviram Shougo Okada confirmar que é Kira e matar Mogi são essenciais. Tanto, que a mídia vai anunciar a identidade de Kira, e, não podemos fazer nada a respeito. Amanhã, o mundo saberá que Shougo Okada é Kira.

- Mas, nós temos que provar o contrario! – diz Matsuda, ainda inconformado.

- Provar como? Que provas nós temos contra Kenji Yagami? Por mais que nós suspeitemos de Kenji Yagami, não temos provas contra ele, Matsuda.

- Como eu já cansei de dizer, para mim, o fato de Kenji ser filho de Light Yagami já é prova mais do que suficiente.

- Mas, infelizmente, a identidade biológica do pai e Kenji não prova nada.

- Mas deveria provar...

- Pensei, Light era filho do chefe Yagami, e, no final, descobrimos que os dois eram pessoas completamente diferentes.

- Sim, eu jamais perdoarei o Light por ter provocado a morte do próprio pai.

- E é por isso que você não gosta de Kenji. Eu não convivo com ele tanto quanto você, mas, também não gosto dele pelo fato de, em vários aspectos, ele parecer um clone do pai. Se quisermos provar nossas suspeitas, teremos que investigar, e, bastante. Pois, Shougo Okada já se declarou como Kira.

- Sim, mas eu sei que ainda encontrarei o caderno assassino nos pertences de Kenji Yagami.

- Uma pena não conseguirmos achar o caderno...

Um dos policiais solicita a presença dos dois detetives para ajuda para depois a conversa com as investigações e, eles são obrigados a deixar para depois a conversa sobre Kira e Kenji Yagami.

*********************************************************************

_SPK..._

Near está montando uma gigantesca torre de dados, totalmente concentrado no que está fazendo, o dedo indicador de sua mão direita, encaracolando uma mecha de seu cabelo prateado. Enquanto sua mão esquerda segura mais dois dados. O detetive pensando em qual das torres colocará os dados...

A concentração do detetive é interrompida pela chegada de seu amigo e companheiro de investigações, Stephen Gevanni, com algumas folhas em suas mãos.

- Near, algo estranho acaba de acontecer no Japão.

- Estranho? – pergunta Near, sua concentração ainda voltada para a gigantesca torre de dados.

- Sim, acho realmente estranha, e tem a ver com o caso Kira.

- Conte-me o que aconteceu. – pede o detetive de cabelos prateados, ainda concentrado em seu brinquedo.

- No restaurante Kaworu em, Tóquio, um homem chamado Shougo Okada anunciou publicamente ser Kira e, em seguida, matou o detetive Kanzo Mogi de ataque cardíaco.

Near escuta atentamente seu amigo, enquanto usa seu dedo indicador para continuar a encaracolar uma mecha de seu cabelo, sua mente brilhante analisando cada palavra dita por Stephen Gevanni.

- Então pelo que entendi, o tal Shougo Okada anunciou ser Kira, quarenta segundos depois Kanzo Mogi morre de ataque cardíaco e o suspeito foge, é isso? – pergunta curioso o sucessor de L, ainda olhando para suas torres de dados.

- Sim, Near. – responde Gevanni. – Curioso, não acha?

Near continua a observar suas torres de dados, para seu olhar se voltar aos dois dados que estão em suas mãos. Então, alguém se disse Kira em público, não é? O jogo está começando a ficar interessante. O Detetive usa um dos dados em sua mão e o atira em direção a sua torre de dados, destruindo-as por completo.

- Não apenas curioso, Gevanni, como também digno de atenção. Pense, no passado, Kira se escondia de tudo e de todos, camuflando as mortes em diversas circunstancias... Agora, ele aparece em público e, não somente assume a identidade de Kira para várias testemunhas, como também mata um dos detetives da NPA... Muito intrigante, isto...

- No que está pensando, Near?

- Varias coisas, em particular no fato de que Shougo Okada pode não ser Kira... O que mais me chamou atenção foi o fato de ele ter confessado publicamente ser Kira, isto, não é típico do criminoso que estamos caçando.

- Você só não pode se esquecer, Near, que, este Kira é diferente do Kira que enfrentamos no passado.

O detetive de cabelos pateado olha fixamente para o dado que está em suas mãos.

- Este Kira não é tão diferente de Light Yagami, Gevanni e, em momento nenhum podemos esquecer isto. – os olhos de Near não param de fixar o dado em sua mão – No mínimo, este novo Kira compartilha dos ideais de Light Yagami.

- No mínimo? – é explícita a curiosidade na voz de Gevanni.

Near começa a reconstruir sua torre de dados.

- Sim, no mínimo. Você também já deve ter notado, Gevanni, que, a sincronia entre os pensamentos dos dois Kiras é perfeita demais. Desde o começo, os pensamentos deste Kira eram cem por cento compatíveis com os pensamentos de Light Yagami. Porém, esta aparição estranha de Shougo Okada no restaurante Kaworu se dizendo Kira e matando um detetive da NPA na frente de todos, contradiz todas as teorias anteriores. Isto, sem a menos sombra de dúvidas, não é típico de Kira.

- É verdade que esta atitude não é típica de Kira.

- E pode ser que tenham mais coisas por trás destas atitudes, Gevanni.

- Mais coisas?

- Sim, até agora, pelo que já investigamos, sabemos que o senso de justiça deste novo Kira é quase idêntico ao senso de justiça de Light Yagami. E que, os dois, tem pensamentos muito parecidos. O que me leva a concluir que este novo Kira tem alguma ligação com Light Yagami.

- Está suspeitando de Amane Misa, Near?

- Não. Amane Misa nunca passou de um fantoche nas mãos de Light Yagami e, ela jamais teria inteligência suficiente para fazer o que este novo Kira está fazendo.

- E então?

- Touta Matsuda é casado com Sayu Matsuda, certo? O nome de solteira de Sayu era Yagami, filha de Soichiro Yagami e Sachiko Yagami, e, irmã do falecido Light Yagami. Com toda a certeza, Matsuda tem alguma informação que nos é desconhecida e que é de fundamental importância para solucionarmos este caso.

- Você vai adiar nosso encontro com os detetives da NPA por conta da morte de Kanzo Mogi?

- Não... Infelizmente não posso fazer isso. Este Kira está se mostrando muito esperto e perigoso e, é de fundamental importância que o capturemos o mais rápido possível. Não vou deixar um criminoso fazer o que bem quiser achando que ficará impune perante a lei. Eu levarei Kira aos tribunais e vou conseguir o Death Note dele como prova para manda-lo a execução. – a voz de Near é confiante, seu olhar obstinado, enquanto continua a reconstruir suas torres de dados.

- Então isso quer dizer que vamos mesmo nos encontrar com Touta Matsuda e Shuichi Aizawa.

- Sim, é o que faremos. Vamos nos unir e arriscaremos nossas vidas juntos para capturar este novo Kira e mostrar que ao final, a justiça sempre vence.

**********************************************************************

_Dia seguinte, casa de Kenji..._  
>Kenji está com seu Death Note aberto e com a televisão ligada, vendo os criminosos, memorizando seus nomes e rostos e escrevendo os nomes deles no Death Note. O estudante muda de canal e, começa a assistir, interessado, as notícias da noite anterior, onde Shougo Okada é apontado como sendo Kira e foragido da justiça, seu plano saíra exatamente como ele planejara.<p>

Ryuuku, após comer de uma vez uma dúzias, encara com seu costumeiro sorriso cínico o filho de seu companheiro Shinigami.

- He, He, He, Lightezinho! Parece que seu plano saiu exatamente como você planejou! O chato é que, diferente da época de seu pai, agora não tem ninguém com inteligência o suficiente para te parar.

- Eu disse que o plano sairia perfeito, Ryuuku. – diz Kenji sem emoção alguma em sua voz. – E, quanto ao ser fácil, eu discordo. Pelo que Light me contou, o tal Near é tão perigoso como o L de que todos falam. E, pra ele ser o sucessor do maior detetive do mundo, não é à toa. Tenho certeza de que, neste momento, ele deve estar formulando suas teorias a respeito do caso Kira.

- Nós não podemos, em hipótese alguma, subestimar Near e suas habilidades. – completa Light, encarando seu filho – Embora sozinho, ele continua sendo bastante inteligente, as habilidades dele são diferentes das habilidades do idiota do Matsuda. Pois, ele e seus amigos da NPA são fáceis de manipular...

- Concordo. Este tal de Near é o verdadeiro perigo. – completa Kenji – Eu pensei que, logo após a ressurreição de Kira, ele fosse aparecer na mídia e me declarar guerra, como fez l contra o Light.

- E como você vai aparecer neste encontro sem levantar nenhuma suspeita, Lightezinho? – pergunta Ryuuku, bastante curioso – Se Aizawa ou Matsuda chegarem a te ver, será seu fim.

- Quanto a isso, Ryuuku, não se preocupe, eu já tenho um plano... – responde Kenji, com um sorriso nos lábios e em seus olhos um brilho vermelho escarlate. – Eu irei a este encontro e, os idiotas nem notarão minha presença – Kenji pega o Death Note e o mostra para Ryuuku. – Afinal, o tal Near e Matsuda estarão preocupados com outra coisa...  
>CONTINUA... <p>


End file.
